Rozpalić Wspomnienia
by Rakshasha
Summary: Ścigany przez cały świat Zimowy Żołnierz i niesławna zabójczyni spotykają się po latach w bazie Shield, by ponownie przejść przez bolesną drogę przypomnienia i dopaść odpowiedzialnych za ich los. Przed nimi ścieżka pełna pułapek, słodko-gorzkich wspomnień i mar przeszłości. Przechodzili nią już nie raz, jednak nigdy z możliwością, że ten może być ostatnim...
1. Chapter 1

_\- Sprawy uległy znacznym zmianom, wiesz o tym, Kapitanie. Potrzebujemy więcej zaufanych ludzi - musicie ją przekonać i do nas sprowadzić…_

 _\- I mam rozumieć, że ty jej ufasz, Fury?_

 _\- Na tyle, na ile mogę, tak. Jak myślisz, dlaczego wysyłam tam was? Jest po naszej stronie dłużej niż twój dawny przyjaciel, w dodatku zna go lepiej od któregokolwiek z nas. W tym wypadku prawdopodobnie lepiej nawet od ciebie, Rogers._

Aktualnie szerzej znany jako Kapitan Ameryka Steve Rogers już któryś raz z rzędu zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście powinien się wtedy zgodzić na tę specyficzną misję. Był żołnierzem, nie dyplomatą, i miał wątpliwości, czy Fury dobrze zrobił, wybierając go do tego zadania. Na szczęście na miejscu obok siedział całkiem rozluźniony Sokół, nucąc pod nosem słowa piosenki wydobywającej się z radia i wystukując palcami rytm na desce rozdzielczej. Nie miał najmniejszego problemu w zaakceptowaniu celu ich misji i zgodził się na udział w niej właściwie bez zadawania problematycznych pytań.

\- Wyluzuj, Kapitanie, mamy tylko przekazać jej wezwanie od Fury'ego. Skoro jest po naszej stronie, to nie powinniśmy mieć z tym żadnych kłopotów – przerwał, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś, co wcześniej umknęło jego uwadze – chyba że postanowi nas zabić, zanim zdołamy się zbliżyć. Wtedy możemy mieć problem.

Steve parsknął cichym śmiechem, choć słowa kumpla wcale nie poprawiły mu humoru. Oczywiście zostali zapoznani z podstawowymi wiadomości na temat ich „celu" – Eny Sinatri, zawodowej zabójczyni, która kilka lat wcześniej ze strony HYDRY przeszła do TARCZY i podlegała bezpośrednio Nickowi Fury'emu. Naturalnie nikt o tym nie wiedział – gdy Fury przekazał im radosną nowinę, musieli odbyć naprawdę długą rozmowę, zanim przekonał ich, że pomoc Eny była niezbędna. Dla Rogersa jeszcze jeden fakt okazał się bardzo istotny – znała Bucky'ego, gdy służył HYDRZE.

To właśnie sprowadziło go do sytuacji, w której aktualnie się znaleźli, jadąc na spotkanie prawdopodobnie najniebezpieczniejszej zabójczyni, jaka stąpała po tej części globu. Niezbyt pocieszająca myśl.

\- Zastanów się tylko, Sam – odezwał się po chwili, stwierdzając, że może dać upust swym obawom w obecności kogoś, kto potrafił go zrozumieć – co jeśli nie będzie chciała nas wysłuchać? Nie bardzo uśmiecha mi się z nią walczyć.

\- Problem z uderzeniem dziewczyny, co, Kapitanie? – stwierdził nieco zaczepnie Sokół, jednak dojrzawszy spojrzenie z ukosa, jakie posłał mu Steve, westchnął cicho. – Jeśli Fury mówił prawdę, powinna wiedzieć, kim jesteśmy, a co za tym idzie, że trzymamy dobrą stronę.

\- Ale mimo wszystko powinniśmy być w gotowości.

\- Dlatego ty dowodzisz, Steve. – Wilson uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająca, co Kapitan odwzajemnił niemrawo, nadal dręczony wątpliwościami.

Wiele się działo przez ostatnie miesiące. Zobaczenie na własne oczy, że przyjaciel zmarły lata temu, jednak okazał się całkiem żywy, wcale nie było łatwym doświadczeniem. Zwłaszcza, gdy w tym samym czasie próbował go zabić. W końcu jednak zjawił się u wejścia nowej, tajnej kryjówki TARCZY, bez większego wyjaśnienia, a z mglistym pojęciem tego, kim był. Rozpoznał jednak w Kapitanie przyjaciela z dawnych lat i jemu całkowicie to wystarczyło. Za to Fury ciągle miał podstawy, by pozostać podejrzliwym, więc aktualnie dawny Zimowy Żołnierz znajdował się pod całkowitym nadzorem. Kolejny z powodów, przez które tłukli się pół dnia, by sprowadzić do bazy nowego członka załogi. Enę, która podobno mogła pomóc im dotrzeć do zamkniętego w sobie Bucky'ego.

Po kolejnej godzinie jazdy opustoszałą drogą dotarli na miejsce. Niewielki, podobny do reszty domów na przedmieściu budynek nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Jednopiętrowy, z zadbanym ogródkiem, o pomalowanych na ciemny brąz ścianach i drewnianych drzwiach wychodzących na ganek, do którego prowadziły niskie schody. W oknach mogli zobaczyć grube, ciemne zasłony i mnóstwo roślinności, jakby domownik posiadał zamiłowanie do ogrodnictwa. Wydało się to nieco dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, że stanęli pod miejscem zamieszkania niebezpiecznej zabójczyni.

\- Tobie też to wydaje się dość podejrzane? – zapytał druha Kapitan, uważnie studiując wzrokiem drewniany ganek i całą fasadę domostwa.

Sokół robił dokładnie to samo przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może trochę, ale jakby nie patrzeć, ona też jest człowiekiem – stwierdził, wymieniając jeszcze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Rogersem, który zaraz potem zarządził:

\- Dobra, chodźmy się przekonać, czy już na nas czeka.

Wysiadł z samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zaraz za nim podążył Wilson.

\- Jeśli chciałeś być zabawny, to ci nie wyszło – dodał jeszcze, na co Kapitan tylko pokręcił głową.

Ramię w ramię weszli na ganek, podchodząc do wejścia jak zwykli goście, którzy przyszli w odwiedziny do dobrej znajomej. Oczywiście pomijając dość osobliwie wyglądająca tarczę trzymaną przez jednego z nich.

Steve podniósł dłoń, naciskając dzwonek, i do ich uszu dobiegł przyjemny dźwięk dzwoneczków, wygrywających nieznaną melodię. W napięciu czekali, aż ucichnie, a za drzwiami usłyszą kroki, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zupełnie jakby dom stał całkowicie pusty.

Zerknęli na siebie, od razu czując, że coś jest nie tak. Wilson sięgnął ostrożnie do broni umieszczonej w kaburze pod kurtką, Kapitan przesunął się bliżej wejścia i chwycił za mosiężną klamkę. Nacisnąwszy na nią, oczekiwał oporu, ale drzwi ustąpiły z delikatnym skrzypnięciem dawno nieoliwionych zawiasów, ukazując gustownie urządzone wnętrze korytarza. Światło dnia wlało się do środka, uwydatniając szczegóły wystroju – jasne panele na podłodze, beżowy odcień ścian i kontrastujące meble z ciemniejszego drewna wraz z kilkoma malowidłami wiszącymi tu i ówdzie. Wszystko wyglądało jak w zwyczajnym domostwie, nawet na wieszaku wisiało parę okryć wierzchnich, a pod nimi w rządku stało kilka par butów.

Ostrożnie stawiając kroki, weszli do domu. Kapitan gotów w każdej chwili do użycia tarczy, Sokół z bronią w dłoni, oboje uważnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu śladu mieszkanki. Rozdzielili się w miejscu, gdzie z korytarza przejście prowadziło do kuchni. Wilson wkroczył do pomieszczenia urządzonego bardzo nowocześnie, ale z odpowiednim wyczuciem, jakie posiadały tylko kobiety. Przeszedł na drugą stronę, do kolejnego przejścia prowadzącego do salonu, w którym stał również nieco zdezorientowany Steve. Zaciskając wargi w niezadowoleniu, postąpił kilka kroków do środka pokoju dziennego. Wtedy zatrzymało go uczucie czegoś zimnego i ostrego na gardle. Idealnie w miejscu, gdzie pod skórą znajdowała się tętnica szyjna.

\- Kapitanie – mruknął cicho, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili napastnik pociągnie za ostrze i będzie po nim. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a Steve odwrócił się zaalarmowany przytłumionym tonem jego głosu. Szok tylko na chwilę zabłysnął w jasnych oczach mężczyzny, jednak tyle wystarczyło, by Wilson zrozumiał – natrafili na ich zabójczynię.

\- Rusz się, Rogers, a twój znajomy zaraz wyląduje na ziemi z podciętym gardłem – rozbrzmiał chłodny, dość niski kobiecy głos zza pleców Sokoła.

\- Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, Eno – zaczął Kapitan, ostrożnie ważąc słowa, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Czyżby? Niby dlaczego miałabym ci uwierzyć?

\- Przysłał nas Fury – powiedział spokojnie, czując się dość niekomfortowo, gdy mówił do osoby niemal całej ukrytej za plecami Wilsona. Ignorując to, mówił dalej: - Sam fakt, że znamy twoje imię, chyba powinien stanowić dowód.

Choć wiedział, że był to raczej kiepski argument, zawsze warto było spróbować.

\- Słabo ci idzie, Steve – odezwał się Sokół, czym zasłużył sobie na niezadowolone spojrzenie ze strony druha. Ku zdziwieniu ich obu, kobieta parsknęła cichym śmiechem, a ostrze zniknęło z gardła Wilsona równie niespodziewanie, jak gdy się tam znalazło.

\- Sami w sobie stanowicie lepszy dowód – stwierdziła z lekkim rozbawieniem. Kiedy Sam w końcu mógł swobodnie się odwrócić, stanęli twarzą w twarz z Eną Sinatri, dzierżącą w dłoni szerokie ostrze lekko zakrzywionego sztyletu.

Musieli przyznać sami przed sobą, że choć nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać – gdyż Fury nie posiadał żadnych jej zdjęć – wygląd zabójczyni zrobił na nich wrażenie. Była dość wysoka jak na kobietę, a na pewno zdecydowanie wyższa od Natashy, ubrana w zwyczajne, ciemne dżinsy i czarną bokserkę, które podkreślały krzywizny wysportowanego, silnego ciała. Twarz o ostrych rysach i wysokich kościach policzkowych posiadała w sobie pewien urok, zwłaszcza dzięki pełnym, choć niewielkim wargom oraz bardzo bladej cerze, z którą kontrastowały ciemnokasztanowe włosy wijące się grubymi lokami aż do szerokich, miękko zaokrąglonych bioder. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się pewnie dojrzeliby kilka piegów na prostym, nieco zadartym nosie, jednak pewna inna charakterystyczna cecha przykuła ich uwagę.

Oczy. Duże, w kształcie migdałów, o lekko uniesionych zewnętrznych kącikach i okolone ciemnymi rzęsami – każde w innym odcieniu. Lewe o barwie zbliżonej do tej gęstych kosmyków, ciemno-brązowe z jaśniejszymi plamkami; prawe w kolorze płynnego miodu lub słodkiego karmelu, zależnie od oświetlenia. Miała twarde, zdecydowane spojrzenie, w którym nie pozostał ślad poprzedniego uśmiechu, mimo że ten wciąż widniał na jej wargach. Spojrzenie zabójcy, nigdy nie przestające kalkulować otoczenia.

Ena zmierzyła ich oceniającym wzrokiem, jakby nie zdążyła tego zrobić wcześniej, po czym padło wyczekiwane pytanie:

\- Po co Fury was przysłał?

Kapitan odetchnął bezgłośnie, zbierając myśli, by odpowiednio przedstawić całą istotę dość skomplikowanej w gruncie rzeczy sytuacji.

\- Staramy się wyłapać wszystkich pozostałych członków HYDRY, a jak pewnie się orientujesz, szeregi TARCZY zostały mocno uszczuplone, więc potrzebujemy każdej możliwej pomocy – zaczął powoli, jednak ciemnowłosa uniosła brew, dając mu do zrozumienia, iż wyczekuje nadal niewypowiedzianego na głos, głównego powodu, więc przeszedł do sedna: - Fury twierdzi, że znałaś dobrze Bucky'ego.

Na twarzy Eny odmalowała się niewielka doza zdziwienia.

\- Bucky'ego? – powtórzyła głucho.

\- No, tak, James Buchanan Barnes – wyjaśnił Kapitan lekko zmieszany, wymieniając spojrzenie z Wilsonem.

\- Nie znam nikogo takiego – odpowiedziała chłodno, teraz przyglądając się gościom z większą podejrzliwością niż chwilę wcześniej. Sokół pierwszy zrozumiał.

\- A kojarzysz może gościa zwanego potocznie Zimowym Żołnierzem? Wiesz, metalowa ręka, na niej czerwona gwiazda…

\- Tak. Wiem, kto to jest – przerwała mu, marszczą brwi, aż na jej czole pojawiła się delikatna, pionowa zmarszczka. Sama nie wiedząc czemu, dodała: – Pracowaliśmy razem przy niektórych zadaniach.

Wtedy Kapitan również pojął, że skoro sam Bucky nie znał własnej osobowości, mogła ona również być ukrywana przed wszystkimi jego współpracownikami. Pewnie w szczególności tymi najbliższymi, do których według Nicka zaliczała się stojącą przed nimi kobieta. Tylko dlaczego wydawało mu się, że niepotrzebnie próbowała wyjaśnić rodzaj relacji między nimi? Miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby coś ukrywała.

\- Podobno łączyło was więcej niż tylko wspólne misje – powiedział, odwzajemniając uważne spojrzenie ciemnowłosej, choć dwukolorowe tęczówki nadal nieco go peszyły.

Cień przemknął przez jej oczy, jednak na twarzy nie odmalowała się żadna emocja. Zignorowała ostatnie słowa Kapitana.

\- Czemu mnie o niego pytacie? Nie widziałam go od kilku lat.

\- Tak się składa, że niedawno przeszedł na naszą stronę – odpowiedział Sokół, wzruszając ramionami.

Na krótką chwilę widocznie znieruchomiała, jakby naprawdę zaskoczyła ją ta wiadomości, po czym rozbawiony uśmiech rozciągnął pełne wargi. Mimo tego, Kapitan dojrzał w dwukolorowych oczach błysk jakiejś smutniejszej emocji, gdy w końcu ujawniła, że wie znacznie więcej, niż wcześniej dała do zrozumienia. Przeczucie go nie zmyliło.

\- Zaczął sobie przypominać, co? A już myślałam, że do końca wyprali mu mózg – mruknęła nieco sarkastycznie, kręcąc głową do własnych myśli. Nie patrzyła na dwóch gości, nie chcąc, by ujrzeli, co kryło się w spojrzeniu.

\- Czyli kłamałaś. Od samego początku wiedziałaś, o kim mówiliśmy, ale to ukryłaś. Dlaczego? – zażądał głosem godnym dowódcy Rogers. Gdy w końcu napotkał jej wzrok, nie mógł z niego nic wyczytać.

\- Czasem lepiej nie odkrywać kart zbyt szybko – odrzekła dość lakonicznie, po czym założyła dłonie na biuście. Sztylet błysnął w świetle padającym przez odsłonięte okna, przypominając, z kim mieli do czynienia.

\- Chwila – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Sokół, mierząc Enę podejrzliwym, ale zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. – To w końcu co było między tobą i Buckym?

Tajemniczy, nieco rozbawiony uśmiech rozciągnął pełne wargi, gdy ujrzała w oczach gości szczere zainteresowanie, które niekoniecznie starali się ukryć. Mężczyźni.

\- Chyba za mało się znamy, żebym od razu opowiadała wam o moim życiu intymnym – stwierdziła z lekkim przekąsem, sprawiając, że brwi obu panów uniosły się wysoko w górę. Niestety, Ena nie dała im szansy na bardziej szczegółowe pytania. – Dobrze, chłopcy, dość o mnie. Po co dokładnie Fury was przysłał, hmm? Chce bym została nową niańką? Z góry uprzedzam, nie nadaję się do tej roboty.

Kapitan pokręcił głową, nie zdoławszy powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zdradliwie wpełzł na jego twarz. Powstrzymał się jednak od stwierdzenia, że słowa ciemnowłosej przypomniały mu o pewnym zarozumiałym milionerze w metalowej zbroi. Zamiast tego odrzekł:

\- Nie do końca. – Uniosła brwi, cierpliwie czekając na dalszą część. – Sprawa jest delikatniejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała, jakby był to fakt niepodważalny. – Wskoczyłeś nagle w środek jego dotąd uporządkowanego życia i nagle zaczęło mu się walić na głowę, a wszystko, co uważał za prawdziwe, okazało się kłamstwem. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli zaraz mi powiesz, że nie jest zbyt skory do współpracy.

Rogers otworzył usta z zamiarem zaprotestowania, jednak szybko je zamknął, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że dokładnie to chciał powiedzieć. Sokół, zauważając minę druha, parsknął cichym śmiechem, a kąciki warg Eny drgnęły lekko ku górze. Steve w końcu zrezygnował z próby zaprzeczenia i spojrzał na zabójczynię poważnie, od razu dostrzegając zmianę w jej oczach. Zdecydowanie była osobą pełną niespodzianek.

\- Pomożesz nam? – zapytał po prostu, jako że nie widział sensu w dalszym przedłużaniu. Odpowiedź nadeszła nader szybko.

\- Dajcie mi dwadzieścia minut – poprosiła, obracając się i kierując do schodów prowadzących na piętro domu. – Muszę spakować parę rzeczy i zaraz do was dołączę.

Kapitan skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, po czym wymienił z Wilsonem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oboje nie mieli pojęcia, czego powinni się spodziewać i to zdecydowanie im nie odpowiadało.

\- Jak myślisz, możemy jej ufać? – odezwał się po chwili Sokół, gdy razem wychodzili z domu na zalany południowym słońcem ganek.

\- Raczej nie mamy wyjścia – powiedział, w głowie nadal odtwarzając wyraz tych dwukolorowych tęczówek, gdy zapytał o pomoc. Nie mógł z nich nic wyczytać, a jednak potrafił rozpoznać, w którym momencie nastąpiła pewna subtelna zmiana. Już prawie nie miał wątpliwości, że jednak Enie Sinatri zależało. Mimo to nie mógł być do końca pewien jej zamiarów i motywów, wspominając, jak twarde potrafiła mieć spojrzenie.

Przystanęli przy czarnym SUVie, którym się tutaj dostali. Teraz pozostało im tylko zaczekać na zabójczynię i dowieźć ją bezpiecznie do bazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedziała na swym miejscu niezmiennie od paru godzin, z jednym kolanem przyciągniętym do piersi, obserwując krajobraz za szybą samochodu. Wewnątrz panowała cisza, urozmaicona tylko przez muzykę sączącą się z głośników i jednorazowe próby wciągnięcia Eny do rozmowy przez któregoś z kompanów podróży. Nie miała ochoty na pogaduszki, czy zwierzanie się ze swojej przeszłości, jednak nie umknęło jej, jak Kapitanowi zdarzało się zerkać na nieruchomą postać tym pełnym pytań spojrzeniem. Podejrzewała, jakie myśli musiały kotłować się w jego umyśle, ale nie zamierzała wszystkiego ułatwiać. Nigdy nie była tą pierwszą, która robiła krok na drodze do zaufania. W życiu spotkała tylko parę osób naprawdę godnych, by zrobić wyjątek, i nie zapowiadało się, aby grono to miało się kiedykolwiek powiększyć. Zwłaszcza, gdy wciąż pamiętała, ile bólu mogło to kosztować.

Mimo tego Kapitan i Sokół zdołali już zyskać sobie jej sympatię. Nie wiedziała, co takiego mieli w sobie umięśniony blondyn o błękitnych oczach czy jego ciemnoskóry przyjaciel, ale jednego była pewna – Fury im zaufał. Na tym gruncie wierzyła Nickowi, który znał się na ludziach nawet lepiej od niej, toteż cierpliwie czekała, aż któryś zacznie nurtujący ich umysły temat. Nie wątpiła, że stanie się to już niedługo.

Steve Rogers jednak uparcie milczał. Po kilku nieudanych próbach z jego i Sama strony postanowił więcej nie wciągać Eny na siłę do rozmowy, czasem tylko wymieniając jakieś luźne uwagi z kumplem. Mimo to bywały momenty, że musiał gryźć się w język, by powstrzymać pytania. Jej tajemnicze słowa wypowiedziane w salonie ciągle mąciły mu w umyśle; nie mógł rozgryźć, co tak naprawdę łączyło Bucky'ego z ciemnowłosą zabójczynią. Podejrzewał, ale podejrzenia te wydawały się dziwnie niedorzeczne. Może przez fakt, że widział, jak bezdusznym zabójcą był Zimowy Żołnierz.

Czasami też inna sprawa przejmowała prym w gonitwie myśli. Mianowicie dość specyficznie wyglądająca część garderoby Eny, wykonane z ciemnej, utwardzanej skóry, z wszytą dodatkową warstwą metalu zarękawia – do złudzenia przypominały część zbroi. Zapewne musiały pełnić również ważniejszą funkcję prócz tej ochronnej, ponieważ w którymś momencie Steve dojrzał, jak światło odbija się od mechanizmu umieszczonego na spodzie przedramienia. Właściwie zauważył te niesamowicie wyglądające zarękawia dopiero, gdy zdjęła swoją skórzaną kurtkę – w samochodzie mimo klimatyzacji było dość ciepło, a grzejące przez szyby słońce tylko wzmacniało ten efekt. Prócz nich w jej wyglądzie nie zauważył żadnych większych zmian, nadal miała na sobie ciemne, dopasowane dżinsy i czarną bokserkę, tylko założyła jeszcze wysokie do kolan, wiązane buty na niewielkim obcasie.

Nie przebierała się na podróż w swój specjalny strój – który na pewno posiadała jako zabójczyni – co dało mu niewielką nadzieję, że rzeczywiście mogą być na dobrej drodze do zapoznania się. Albo po prostu stwierdziła, iż nie będzie się wyróżniać, skoro oni także byli w cywilnym ubiorze. Cóż, tylko ten tajemniczy element psuł wrażenie zwyczajności ich pasażerki.

W końcu nie wytrzymał i z kiepsko skrywaną ciekawością zapytał:

\- Co masz na rękach? Pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś nosił coś podobnego.

Nie koniecznie chciał, by tak to zabrzmiało, jednak wyrwana z zamyślenia Ena wcale nie wyglądała na urażoną. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Trochę kpiąco, ale uniosła kąciki warg i to się liczyło. Wilson, rezydujący teraz na tylnim siedzeniu, pochylił się nieznacznie w ich stronę, wyczuwając, że może w końcu Steve'owi udało się zadać odpowiednie pytanie, by rozmowa nie umarła po pierwszych słowach.

Ciemnowłosa wyprostowała się na siedzeniu.

\- Bo też nigdy nie spotkałeś kogoś takiego jak ja, Kapitanie – odpowiedziała lekkim tonem, prawie jakby żartowała, po czym z ledwie wyczuwalnym zadowoleniem dodała: – Spójrz.

Uniosła lewę rękę między ich ciałami spodem do góry na wysokość odpowiednią, by prowadzący Steve mógł mieć na oku równocześnie drogę, i w jednym, płynnym ruchu odchyliła nadgarstek, napinając mięśnie przedramienia. Z metalowego mechanizmu w ułamku sekundy wyśliznęło się długie prawie na dwadzieścia centymetrów, wąskie ostrze, błyszcząc drobnymi zdobieniami w świetle słońca padającego przez przednią szybę. Cichy gwizd z tylniego siedzenia dobiegł do uszu Sinatri, a Kapitan wymownie uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, choć, jak później sądził, powinien był się spodziewać czegoś podobnego.

\- Prawdziwa broń prawdziwego zabójcy – podsumował, spojrzenie błękitnych oczu krzyżując ze wzrokiem dwubarwnych tęczówek.

\- Otóż to – potwierdziła. Rozluźniła mięśnie, a ostrze ponownie schowało się wewnątrz mechanizmu. – Są poręczniejsze w podróży niż moje sztylety – dodała z uśmiechem, wskazując podbródkiem zawiniątko leżące u jej stóp od początku podróży – niestety mają też swoje wady.

\- Na przykład? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Wilson, podczas gdy Kapitan ponownie skupił się na drodze przed nimi, w dalszym ciągu jednak zerkając na ich dwójkę.

\- Nabawiłam się sporej ilości blizn, gdy uczyłam się nimi posługiwać. Czasami nadal bywa, że wysunę je w mało korzystnym momencie i nieco się uszkodzę – pokazała im wnętrze dłoni poznaczonej jasnymi, podłużnymi liniami starych ran – dlatego zwykle noszę jeszcze rękawiczki. Zawsze to jakaś ochrona. – Wzruszyła ramionami, ponownie kładąc rękę na nodze, którą opierała o siedzenie. Niewielki uśmiech rozciągnął jej wargi. – Najbardziej muszę uważać, gdy zamontuję ostrze z trucizną. Paskudnie byłoby zginąć od własnej broni.

\- Używasz trucizny? – Nie ukrył zdziwienia Rogers.

Skinęła głową, odgarniając z twarzy kilka krótszych kosmyków, które zdołały wymknąć się z grubego, ciasno zaplecionego warkocza.

\- Jestem, a właściwie byłam, typem skrytobójcy – wyjaśniła spokojnie, bez żadnych większych emocji w głosie. – Wysyłano mnie do cichych misji, tych o „największym poziome trudności", że tak powiem. Skradałam się, zabijałam i uciekałam. Żadnych świadków, żadnych śladów i żadnych tropów.

Nie odpowiedzieli. Krępująca cisza przedłużała się, kiedy żadne nie zebrało odwagi na podjęcie wątku. Chwilę zajęło im, zanim byli w stanie przyswoić sobie nową wiadomość i spokój, właściwie nawet bezduszność, z jakim Ena mówiła o swoim dawnym zajęciu. Czyżby odeszła od HYDRY właśnie z tego powodu? By przestać zabijać? Fury nie mówił, czym zajmowała się dla TARCZY, a dobrze wiedzieli, że organizacja miała dużo wrogów do likwidacji. Zadziwiło ich również, jak bez problemu odpowiadała na pytania. Przez całą drogę nie była skora do rozmowy, ale teraz wyglądało, jakby nabrała nastroju na trochę konwersacji.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął z pewną dozą niepewności Kapitan – mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Prychnęła cicho pod nosem, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewała.

\- Na to tylko czekałam. Pytaj.

\- Jak to się stało, że ty i Bucky… - Przez chwilę szukał odpowiednich słów, nie wiedząc właściwie, co tak naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.

-… się poznaliśmy? – podsunęła, unosząc nieco brwi w geście rozbawienia.

\- Właśnie – potwierdził, z ulgą przyznając w myślach, że póki co najlepiej będzie zacząć od początku, jak sama zaproponowała, i nie wstępować na delikatniejszy grunt. – Wysłali was na wspólną misję? – Zerknął na pasażerkę z ciekawością.

Wilson w tym czasie odsunął się na swoje siedzenie, dając im nieco przestrzeni. Czuł, że w tej rozmowie nie miał co brać udziału, aczkolwiek nie powstrzymało go to od uważnego słuchania.

Ena nieznacznie poprawiła się w fotelu, spoglądając na horyzont przed nimi, zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Nie do końca. Przez pewien czas był moim, hmm, mentorem, jeśli można to tak określić. – Uniosła kąciki kpiąco, jednak również z pewną goryczą. – Uczył mnie walki wręcz, póki nie byłam wstanie go pokonać.

\- Wybacz, ale nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto walczy na pięści – stwierdził Kapitan, zerkając na rozmówczynię. Ku jego zdziwieniu lekka wesołość odmalowała się w dwukolorowych tęczówkach.

\- Racja, co nie zmienia faktu, że zabójcy HYDRY musieli być wszechstronnie wyszkoleni – wyjaśniła. Steve skinął ze zrozumieniem, jednak nie przerywał, kiedy zaczęła mówić dalej. Właściwie to całkiem zaciekawiła go osoba Eny. – Ale, jak pewnie zauważyłeś, ja akurat mam własną specjalizację. Nawet sama nauczyłam go kilku sztuczek. – Przekręciła zabawnie głowę, spoglądając na jasnowłosego mężczyznę zamyślonym wzrokiem. – W sumie, całkiem nieźle bym tam do was pasowała. Ty masz swoją tarczę, Hawkeye łuk, para ostrzy też by się przydała.

\- Więc czemu Fury nie wcielił cię do Avengers? – zapytał, zerkając na pasażerkę z ukosa.

Wzruszyła ramionami, na powrót utkwiwszy wzrok w drodze przed nimi. Niemal mógł zauważyć, jak się spina i powoli wycofuje.

\- Pewnie jeszcze nie do końca mi ufał - i wcale mu się nie dziwię.

\- Nie obraź się, Ena, ale wiesz… – nieoczekiwanie dobiegł do nich głos Sokoła, który z uśmiechem pochylił się do przodu – trochę przypominasz mi Natashę.

Uniosła brwi, kiedy zaskoczenie na krótką chwilę odmalowało się w jej oczach. Zaraz potem się rozluźniła, a w tęczówkach błysnęło rozbawienie.

\- Tylko że ja umiem coś więcej od strzelania – odparowała, na co cała trójką parsknęła cichym śmiechem. Niemniej po tych słowach zapanowała cisza, w której każde z nich ze zdziwieniem myślało, jak zwyczajny przebieg miała ta rozmowa, pomimo dość niecodziennych wśród normalnych ludzi tematów. W końcu siedzieli w jednym samochodzie z profesjonalną zabójczynią, w dalszym ciągu bardzo słabo im znaną.

\- Zobaczymy cię kiedyś w akcji? – zapytał jeszcze Sam, wywołując psotne iskierki w oczach Eny.

\- Możliwe, że nie będziesz musiał na to długo czekać.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na ciemnowłosą z uniesionymi brwiami, jednak ona odpowiedziała tylko uśmiechem i nie raczyła już nic wyjaśniać. Szybko rozpoznali, że znów pogrążyła się w myślach i choć ciągle mieli dużo pytań, woleli na razie zachować je dla siebie.

 _Wcześniej, rok 1960_

\- Cholera! – warknęła pod nosem, kiedy znów wylądowała na macie całkowicie pokonana.

\- Jesteś w tym beznadziejna, Sinatri – stwierdził męski głos z wyraźnie odczuwalną, kpiącą nutą. Jego niskie, zachrypnięte brzmienie przebiegło dreszczem w dół kręgosłupa ciemnowłosej, rozbudzając w piersi znajomy gniew. Zawsze drażnił ją w ten sposób.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jeszcze się uczę – syknęła w odpowiedzi, mimo palącego bólu w mięśniach żwawo podnosząc się na nogi. – Zmierz się ze mną na sztylety – uśmiech rozciągnął pełne wargi – jeśli mnie pokonasz, wtedy będziesz mógł do woli powtarzać, jak jestem beznadziejna.

Widziała, że iskierki poczęły tańczyć w zimnych, błękitnych oczach Żołnierza, nie sięgając jednak szerzej, by rozjaśnić również twarde oblicze. Był mistrzem w utrzymywaniu bezuczuciowej maski, jednak po paru tygodniach wspólnych treningów Ena zaczęła zauważać, że przy niej czasem uchylał rąbka tej tajemniczości. Zwłaszcza po kilku godzinach walki.

\- Skup się – powiedział, ale zaatakował jeszcze zanim ostatnie słowo opuściło jego wargi.

Ledwie na czas zdołała uchylić się przed pierwszym ciosem, kiedy nadszedł kolejny, całkowicie ją zaskakując. Na szczęście w nabytym przez lata odruchu uniosła przedramię, biorąc na nie całą siłę uderzenia. Warknęła pod nosem, starając się kopnąć przeciwnika w kolano, jednak on zdołał już odwrócić się i zniknąć z pola rażenia, łapiąc i wykręcając dokładnie to samo ramię, którym wcześniej się obroniła. Sapnęła cicho. Czuła się, jakby każdy jej mięsień stanął w ogniu, przesyłając igły bólu wzdłuż kończyn i prawie uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek obronę. Prawie.

Zanim zostałaby całkowicie pozbawiona ruchu, uderzyła łokciem wprost pod żebra napastnika, dzięki czemu zyskała wystarczająco przestrzeni, by wymknąć się z uścisku metalowej ręki. W przypływie impulsu jednym, płynnym ruchem odwróciła się, robiąc wykop lewą nogą z zamiarem uderzenia w przeciwnika z siłą, która na pewno powaliłaby go na matę. Nie wyszło. Po raz kolejny to ona została sprowadzona na ziemię. Żołnierz wyczuł, co chciała zrobić, a że ruchy Eny były nieznacznie wolniejsze przez zmęczenie, złapał za jej łydkę, równocześnie podcinając drugą nogę. Uderzenie plecami w matę wyrwało oddech z płuc ciemnowłosej, na sekundę zamraczając umysł. Odnotowała jednak, że upadek mógłby być znacznie gorszy, gdyby nie silny uchwyt na łydce. Nie zaprzepaściła szansy.

Szarpnęła lewą stopę w dół, a zaskoczony Żołnierz nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi, gdy dodatkowo odpłaciła mu się pięknym za nadobne, wolną stopą podcinając w kostkach. Instynktownie puścił jej kończynę, by móc uratować się przed wylądowaniem twarzą na macie. Ena szybko cofnęła uwolnioną nogę i bez namysłu wskoczyła na plecy mężczyzny, własnym ciężarem dociskając go do podłoża. Nie było to zbyt fortunne posunięcie – zwykłego przeciwnika mogłaby tak unieruchomić, jednak on posiadał as w rękawie. Bez problemu wyswobodził metalową rękę spod ścisku długich nóg, zrzucając napastniczkę ze swoich pleców, tak że natychmiast wylądowała pod nim. Chciała jakoś się zablokować, jednak zmęczone mięśnie powodowały znaczne spowolnienie jej ruchów; nawet naturalnie będąc szybszą od każdego zwykłego śmiertelnika, wobec wyczerpania pozostawała bezsilna. Musiała przyznać, że znalazła się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Żołnierz mocno trzymał jej nadgarstki uwięzione przy głowie, własnymi nogami i ciężarem ciała uniemożliwiając skuteczne użycie dolnych kończyn. Nagle stała się aż nazbyt świadoma, jak blisko się znajdował.

Ciężki oddech unosił pierś Eny, luźne kosmyki nadzwyczaj długich, splecionych włosów przykleiły się do jej wysokiego czoła, wargi pozostawały lekko uchylone, kiedy próbowała uspokoić galopujące tętno. Spoglądała w te jasne, niebieskie oczy, nie potrafiąc odwrócić wzroku. Choć wiedziała, że to było niedorzeczne, uwielbiała sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył podczas tych krótkich momentów na treningach. W tych ulotnych chwilach nie były twarde i nieprzeniknione niczym lód. Mogła dojrzeć w nich dumę pomieszaną z rozbawieniem, zadowolenie i pasję, ogromną pasję. Czasami nawet miała wrażenie, że widziała w nich pożądanie, wręcz głód, który tylko podsycał naelektryzowaną atmosferę wokół. Oczywiście to nie zawsze tam było, urosło z czasem, z każdą wspólnie spędzoną godziną, doprowadzając ich do właśnie tego punktu, gdzie wystarczyło tylko, by pochylił się nieco w jej stronę lub by ona uniosła głowę i sięgnęła po to, co od dłuższego czasu pragnęli zrobić.

Wycofał się.

Prawię jęknęła z zawodu, gdy w jednej chwili czuła jego oddech na wargach, a zaraz potem podniósł się do pionu, wyciągając dłoń, by pomóc dziewczynie wstać. Musiała przełknąć gorycz odrzucenia, jeśli nie chciała pokazać, jak bardzo zabolało. Mając nadzieję, że nie dała po sobie niczego poznać, chwyciła jego wyciągniętą dłoń i również wstała.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła cicho, odruchowo odgarniając z twarzy ciemne kosmyki. Żołnierz przez cały ten czas nie spuścił z niej badawczego spojrzenia i tylko skinął lekko w odpowiedzi. Mniej więcej tak kończyły się wszystkie ich treningi w ostatnim tygodniu.

\- Nieźle, Sinatri, prawie ci się udało – powiedział, co zabrzmiało niemal jak pochwała, jednak jego twarz pozostała bez cienia jakiekolwiek emocji. – Koniec na dziś. Idź odpocząć, jutro zaczynamy o tej samej porze – dodał, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając Enę zaskoczoną słowami, które prawie mogła uznać za oznakę troski. No, to była spora nowość.

 _Miesiąc później._

Serce tłoczyło krew do żył wraz z adrenaliną dwukrotnie szybciej niż zazwyczaj, dodając sił i klarując myśli, gdy za wszelką cenę próbowała przebić się przez obronę przeciwnika. Brunet musiał starać się znacznie bardziej niż jeszcze parę tygodni wstecz, w końcu mając przed sobą osobę w pełni wyszkoloną i gotową na zmierzenie się w prawdziwej walce. Ena była jedyną, która mogła go teraz pokonać. Już przed wstąpieniem do HYDRY posiadała szybkość i siłę większą niż u każdego zwyczajnego człowieka, a przez ostatnie miesiące szkoliła się pod okiem Żołnierza, by zyskać umiejętności dorównujące jego własnym. Teraz ich walka odbywała się czysto na poziomie instynktownym, wyczuwali swoje ruchy, zanim zdołali je wykonać, a jednak zachowywali w umysłach fakt, że każde z nich było nieobliczalne.

Stęknęła cicho, gdy z niebywałą siłą metalowego ramienia została sprowadzona do parteru tylko po to, by sama mogła zawinąć nogi wokół szyi Żołnierza i pociągnąć go za sobą. Podniosła plecy z chłodnej maty, od razu chwytając nadgarstek prawej ręki przeciwnika. Wykręciła go w swoją stronę, wyciskając z piersi mężczyzny zduszone sapnięcie bólu. Zdołał jeszcze metalową dłonią odwinąć jedną jej nogę i nieco się podnieść, ale wtedy drugim ramieniem owinęła jego szyję, dolnymi kończynami owijając tułowie i unieruchamiając tym samym problematyczną rękę. Szarpał się jeszcze chwilę w silnym uścisku, aż w końcu znieruchomiał, dając podopiecznej do zrozumienia, że tym razem wygrała starcie. Rozluźniła mięśnie i Żołnierz wyswobodził się z jej uchwytu. Mimo to oboje pozostali na macie.

Ena oddychała ciężko, spoglądając na swoje dłonie i nadal nie za bardzo dowierzając w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Znieruchomiała, analizując ponownie całą sytuację i w końcu zdając sobie sprawę, że brunet siedzi obok i przygląda jej się badawczo. Podniosła wzrok na spokojne, lodowato błękitne oczy, z których nie mogła nic wyczytać. To nieco ją otrzeźwiło, sprawiając, że uniosła kąciki warg w zadowolonym, wręcz radosnym uśmiechu.

\- Wygrałam – stwierdziła, smakując brzmienie tego słowa. Na ten widok twarde spojrzenie Żołnierza stopniało, a bezduszna maska poszła w zapomnienie.

Wtedy poczuła, jak ledwo uspokojone serce ponownie przyśpiesza, gdy zmierzył ją ciepłym, pełnym dumy wzrokiem. Nawet wygiął pełne wargi w uśmiechu, którego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziała, sprawiając, że wewnątrz skurczyła się w sobie. Wraz z tym gestem cała jego twarz przybrała zupełnie nowy wygląd. Ostre rysy nieco złagodniały, choć wysokie kości policzkowe i mocna linia szczęki pozostały niezmiennie bardzo męskie, a kąciki warg, zwykle opadające nieco w dół, uniosły się, tworząc w jednym policzku uroczy dołek. Czarne, roztrzepane i sięgające za podbródek włosy dopełniły efektu, który mógłby ściąć ciemnowłosą z nóg, gdyby już nie siedziała.

\- Gratulacje, Eno – powiedział, nieco kpiące iskierki zatańczyły w jego spojrzeniu – jednak nie jesteś taka beznadziejna.

Wyczuła nawiązanie do jednego z dawniejszych treningów, ale nie to przykuło jej uwagę. Po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, nie tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, nazwiskiem. Lekkie zaskoczenie musiało zabłysnąć w dwukolorowym spojrzeniu, ponieważ dojrzała, że uśmiech Żołnierza nieco zblakł. Nie chcąc, by ta ulotna atmosfera między nimi minęła zbyt szybko, palnęła pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl:

\- No, to prawie jakbyś przyznał, że jestem ci równa.

\- Bo teraz jesteś – odparł po prostu, z nikłym uśmiechem obserwując reakcję ciemnowłosej.

Lubił widzieć, jak wyginała wargi w tym radosnym geście. Wnosiła nieco pozytywnej energii w jego szare, pełne śmierci i mrozu życie, mimo iż czasami bywała kąśliwa i trochę irytująca. Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał, że ma szkolić nową zabójczynię, miał ochotę odstrzelić jej głowę i mieć spokój albo złamać już na pierwszym treningu, by nigdy więcej nie wróciła. Ona jednak okazała się nadzwyczaj twarda. Została dobitnie pokonana, ale wróciła jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana. W dodatku okazało się, iż wcale nie była tak niedoświadczona, jak sądził.

Poruszyła się nieznacznie, opierając ciężar ciała na dłoniach za plecami. Iskierki zaciekawienia błyszczały w tych niezwykłych, dwubarwnych oczach, gdy przygryzła dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. Nie cierpiał, kiedy to robiła. Nigdy nie umiał się powstrzymać, by nie podążyć wzrokiem za tym gestem.

\- Wiesz – zaczęła, przeciągając nieco wyraz, jakby nie do końca była pewna, czy powinna mówić dalej. Uniesiona brew Żołnierza dodała Enie nieco odwagi. – Skoro już jesteśmy sobie równi, mogę mówić ci po imieniu?

Zmiana była niemal natychmiastowa. Uśmiech zniknął z jego warg, a na twarz powróciła twarda maska. Odwrócił głowę i już myślała, że zaraz zostanie odprawiona przez chłodny głos, kiedy cicho odpowiedział:

\- Nie bardzo, nie pamiętam go. – Nie mogła powstrzymać zaskoczenia, które odmalowało się w jej spojrzeniu. Musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ westchnął, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na ciemnowłosą. – Amnezja wsteczna – wyjaśnił – teraz jestem po prostu Zimowym Żołnierzem.

Nie umknęło uwadze Eny, jak pod pozornym spokojem w głosie mężczyzny ukrywała się gorycz. Możliwie, że się przesłyszała albo doszukiwała czegoś, czego wcale tam nie było, jednak jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie. Wypuściła powietrze z płuc z cichym świstem, kiedy pomysł przeszył jej myśli, a kąciki warg drgnęły ku górze. Teraz brunet spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Mam pomysł – oznajmiła. – Będę mówić do ciebie Wis, co ty na to? Twój przydomek jest nieco za długi, a dziwnie bym się czuła, wołając do ciebie per Żołnierz.

\- Wis? – powtórzył, przez chwilę smakując brzmienie skrótu, który właśnie wymyśliła. – Skoro chcesz. Nie brzmi tak źle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Obecnie, rok 2014_

Nowa baza TARCZY była dość specyficzna w swej zwyczajności i jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, tylko tak mogła to określić. Całkiem spory budynek, przypominający raczej kamienicę niż tajną siedzibę, z wieloma mieszkaniami dla agentów na górnych piętrach, salami treningowymi na parterze i oczywiście częścią podziemną, czyli centrum dowodzenia tej jednostki. Na pewno nie była to główna baza, raczej tylko służąca do mniejszych celów - miejsce przejściowe, szkoleniowo-informacyjne, pełniące mniej ważne funkcje, zaakceptowane przez rząd. Musiała przyznać, że było to całkiem niezłe rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza widząc, jak sprawnie wszystko odbywało się wewnątrz. Kiedy tylko przybyli, została powitana przez jednego z agentów i odprowadzona do całkiem przytulnie urządzonego mieszkanka. Oczywiście wpierw chciała widzieć się z Furym, jednak odprowadzający ją mężczyzna przekazał, że dyrektora nie było w budynku i miała stawić się u niego następnego dnia o świcie. Trochę zdziwiła się faktem, jak cicho i potajemnie przekazał jej tę informację, ale dopiero potem uświadomił sobie, że oficjalnie Nick był martwy a dyrektorem został inny agent, którego niestety nie miała okazji poznać.

Westchnęła, wkładając ostatnie rzeczy do drewnianej, zasuwanej szafy. Na cyfrowym wyświetlaczu budzika widniała godzina jedenasta w nocy. Sporo czasu zajęło im dotarcie od jej domu do bazy, tak samo jak znalezienie odpowiedniego schronienia w mieszkaniu, w którym mogła umieścić swoją broń. Wiedziała, że nie ma czego obawiać się w miejscu tak dobrze strzeżonym, jednak, cóż, przyzwyczajenie wygrało. Gdy już zrobiła wszystko, co zamierzała, a ostre przedmioty schowała, ciekawość zawładnęła umysłem Eny. Powinna właściwie kłaść się do łóżka, ale za bardzo chciała zobaczyć, jak wygląda reszta piętra.

Zostało ono przeznaczone dla agentów najwyższej rangi, w tym również członków Avengers, którzy nie rzadko zostawali tutaj, gdy nie mieli gdzie się podziać. Większość agentów znajdowało się na misjach, więc aktualnie było dość puste, ale też nie zawierało wielu mieszkań. Gdy została poprowadzona do jej własnego na czas przebywania w bazie, po drodze przeszli przez pomieszczenie służące za pokój dzienny połączony przejściem z kuchnią. Właśnie tam postanowiła się udać.

Wymknęła się na korytarz, zamykając drzwi z lekkim szmerem, automatycznie zachowując całkowitą ciszę. Lubiła spokój nocy, ciemność chowającą się w zakamarkach pomieszczeń; choć zdecydowanie mniej, gdy ktoś się w niej ukrywał. Tym razem jednak kroczyła przez jedno z prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w tym mieście, a nawet jeśli takim nie było, szanse na spotkanie ukrytych szpiegów spadały na tyle znacząco, by nie musiała sprawdzać każdego zakątka korytarza - co i tak to robiła. Instynktów trenowanych latami nie powinno się wyłączać – lekcja życia, którą otrzymała już dawno.

Nie zaszła za daleko, kiedy wyostrzone zmysły wychwyciły nieprawidłowość we wszechobecnej ciszy. Delikatny, właściwie rezonujący na granicy słuchu szmer, który sprawił, że znieruchomiała zaraz przy drzwiach prowadzących do mieszkania umiejscowionego obok jej własnego. W pierwszym momencie nie była pewna, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszała, jednak już po chwili dźwięk się powtórzył, tym razem nieco głośniejszy. Rozpoznała go. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś mający koszmary tłumił krzyk. Głos wahający się na granicy jęku i warkotu, wściekły, ale rozpaczliwy.

Na ułamek sekundy straciła panowanie nad własnymi reakcjami, wspomnienia poczęły zalewać jej szalejący umysł, serce przyśpieszyło w niekontrolowanym biegu, pompując adrenalinę do żył, a oddech uwiązł w gardle. Zaraz potem lodowaty spokój spłynął na rozedrgane ciało i Ena w całkowitej ciszy nacisnęła klamkę, wślizgując się do środka mieszkania niemal bezdźwięcznie. Skradając się, zmuszając do zachowania nerwów z żelaza, rozglądała się wokół i zmierzała do sypialni, skąd ponownie rozpaczliwy dźwięk uderzył w najczulszy punkt. Wypuściła powietrze z płuc, po czym przyśpieszyła, w jednej chwili przekraczając próg pokoju, by w świetle padającym z okna dostrzec sylwetkę mężczyzny leżącego na boku i zaplątanego w prześcieradła. Metal błysnął srebrzyście, gdy się poruszył, ściskając dłonie w pięści i dygocząc na całym ciele. Kolejny tłumiony jęk opuścił jego wargi, kiedy Ena podbiegła do posłania.

Kucnęła przy brzegu łóżka za plecami śpiącego i już chciała wyciągać dłoń, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie wie, jak Żołnierz zareaguje. Możliwe, iż wcale nie będzie jej pamiętał, a możliwe też, że zwłoka tylko pogorszy sytuację. Przygryzła wargę, postanawiając zaryzykować, jednak zanim sięgnęła do spiętej sylwetki, w ostatnim przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku zablokowała mechanizmy na przedramionach. Nadal ich nie zdjęła, odkąd przybyli do bazy.

\- Wis – szepnęła, czując dziwną suchość w gardle, gdy pierwszy raz od kilku lat wymówiła na głos stare przezwisko. Żołnierz poruszył się, ale kolejny zduszony dźwięk dobiegł jej uszu. Przezwyciężywszy obawy, wyciągnęła dłoń i przesunęła palcami po umięśnionych barkach mężczyzny, który drgnął pod delikatnym dotykiem. – Bucky – mruknęła cicho, ostrożnie, by nie ocknął się zbyt gwałtowanie. – Bucky, obudź się. Bucky! – podniosła nieco głos, przesuwając dłoń wyżej i wtedy poczuła, jak jego ciało tężeje.

Nie miała czasu na zareagowanie, kiedy w jednej chwili klęczała przy brzegu łóżka, a w drugiej leżała na ziemi, przygwożdżona przez chłodne, metalowe ramię ułożone na linii obojczyków. Musiała siłą powstrzymać swoje instynkty, zmuszając się do pozostania całkowicie bierną. Właściwie cieszyła się, że nie dał jej możliwości na zablokowanie nagłego ataku. Gdyby próbowała się bronić, sytuacja mogłaby przybrać jeszcze gorszy obrót, a w tym momencie wszystko, czego chciała, to by dostrzegł, że nie przyszła go w jakikolwiek sposób zranić. Zauważyła również, że nie użył całej swojej siły – jakby w ostatnim odruchu się przed tym powstrzymał. Zrobiła o tym mentalną notatkę w umyśle, po czym rozluźniła mięśnie i czekała.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Brunet oddychał ciężko, oparty na prawym ramieniu i kolanach, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w spokojnej twarzy kobiety. Ciemne, zwichrzone włosy prawie muskały policzki Eny, okalając męską szczękę pokrytą lekkim zarostem.

Jeszcze moment wcześniej znajdował się wewnątrz koszmaru, a teraz nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od oczu nieznajomej. Jego umysł przeszyło dziwne uczucie, że skądś znał tę twarz, głos, którym wyrwała go ze snu, delikatny dotyk; nawet sposób, w jaki całkowicie rozluźniona pozwoliła mu, by sam wrócił do rzeczywistości. Cała sytuacja wydawała się znajoma.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał głosem noszącym jeszcze ślady wcześniejszego koszmaru, zachrypniętym i szorstkim, który wysłał dreszcz po ciele ciemnowłosej.

\- Ena Sinatri, miło poznać – odpowiedziała beztrosko, zupełnie jakby wcale nie leżała uwięziona przez metalową rękę. – Usłyszałam, jak się rzucasz, więc postanowiłam cię obudzić. – Wzruszyła ramionami na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. – Mógłbyś…?

Zawahał się. Nie, żeby specjalnie mu się dziwiła. Widziała, jak w jasnych oczach toczą bitwę dwie różne osobowości, każda podpowiadająca inaczej. Przez cały ten czas nie spuścił wzroku z jej twarzy, co wytrzymała ze stoickim spokojem. Pozwalając sobie na powolne zbadanie ostrych rysów, zauważyła, jak niewiele się zmienił. Fakt ten zabolał znacznie bardziej, niż się spodziewała, choć przyniósł równocześnie pewną ulgę.

Trwało to chwilę, zanim cofnął ramię i odsunął się na bok, by mogła swobodnie wstać. Usiadł na podłodze, przyglądając się zabójczyni z uwagą, kiedy podążyła w jego ślady.

\- Wybacz – mruknął cicho – to było odruchowe.

Skinęła ze zrozumieniem, krzyżując nogi. Miała przeczucie, że gdyby chciał pozbyć się jej jak najszybciej, wtedy po prostu by wstał, a nie pozostał na miejscu obok. Musiał trzymać w umyśle pytania, które zaczęły wypełniać również badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała. – Rozumiem, też czasem miewam koszmary… - zawiesiła głos, mierząc zaciekawionym wzrokiem spiętą sylwetkę Żołnierza. Cisza wypełniła powietrze, kiedy Ena cierpliwie czekała na następne słowa bruneta:

\- Trenowałem cię – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, odwzajemniając spojrzenie zabójczyni, w którym odmalowało się zaskoczenie, jak też pewne zadowolenie. Takiego obrotu sytuacji się nie spodziewała i choć broniła się, jak mogła, nie potrafiła zdławić nadziei ledwie zasianej w sercu.

\- Czyli jednak mnie pamiętasz. – Lekki półuśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy, kiedy ponownie zamilkli, jakby fakt ten oboje przyprawił o nowe, a równocześnie znane poczucie ciepła w piersi. – Jak bardzo? – zapytała w końcu.

W chwili, w której dojrzała konsternacje w jasnych oczach, znała już odpowiedź.

\- Tylko przebłyski, kilka treningów – przerwał, zbierając myśli, przy czym na jego wysokim czole pojawiła się niewielka, pionowa zmarszczka – urywki misji, jeden ze sparingów, kiedy…

-… skopałam ci tyłek?

\- Zbyt mocno ujęte. – Rozbawione iskierki zatańczyły w dotąd twardym spojrzeniu i Ena poczuła, jak coś ściska ją od wewnątrz na ten ulotny widok. Zdystansowany wyraz szybko wrócił na twarz Żołnierza. – Jak dobrze się znaliśmy?

Powaga tego pytania zawisła między nimi, zagęszczając atmosferę tak, aż wydawało się, jakby mogli kroić powietrze w kostki.

\- Byliśmy… dość blisko. – W ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, zanim powiedziałaby za dużo, decydując, by nie zrzucać na głowę Jamesa zbyt wielu nowych informacji w jednym momencie. W jej sercu zdążyła zakiełkować nadzieja, że może z czasem sam odzyska wspomnienia, choć wiedziała, jak złudną i bolesną mogła się okazać.

Żołnierz poruszył się nieznacznie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami analizując słowa zabójczyni. Nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego, ale był niemal pewny, że nie mówiła mu wszystkiego.

\- Jak blisko? – zapytał, podejrzliwa nuta pobrzmiała w męskim, zachrypniętym głosie.

\- To już musisz sam odkryć, Wis.

Delikatny uśmiech ponownie rozciągnął pełne wargi Eny, a w jasnych oczach zaiskrzyło zaskoczenie, ale także rozpoznanie. Kolejne kawałki układanki poczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsca wraz z nowymi urywkami wspomnień zalewającymi jego umysł. Ciemnowłosa od razu rozpoznała ten wzrok i podniosła się z podłogi, wiedząc, że teraz musiała zostawić go samego. Taki natłok nowych informacji powinien przetrawić samotnie, a przynajmniej zawsze tak robił.

Brunet wpierw podążył uważnym spojrzeniem za jej ruchami, po czym sam również wstał, na końcu języka mając prośbę, której nie odważył się wypowiedzieć. Rozumiejące, dwubarwne tęczówki zabójczyni zmierzyły go z jeszcze inną pobłyskującą w nich, bliżej niezidentyfikowaną emocją, zanim zwróciła się do wyjścia z sypialni.

\- Bądź jutro na sali treningowej, punkt ósma – wygięła usta ku górze nieco złośliwie – zobaczymy, czy wciąż jesteś tak dobry jak kiedyś.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak zareagować, wpatrując się w miękki chód i plecy okryte czarnym materiałem bokserki. W końcu jednak zdołał zebrać myśli i na pożegnanie odpowiedzieć:

\- Raczej czy wciąż mi dorównujesz.

Parsknąwszy tylko śmiechem na tę uwagę, opuściła pomieszczenie, a po chwili również mieszkanie, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem. Słowa na jego języku wydawały się nowe, a równocześnie dziwnie znajome, jak zresztą większość rzeczy, które dotyczyły tajemniczej ciemnowłosej. Wciąż musiał sobie wiele przypomnieć, w dodatku z każdym dniem odkrywając kolejne luki, ślady wielokrotnego prania mózgu, jakiemu poddawała go HYDRA. Gdy o tym pomyślał, zawsze odczuwał palącą wnętrze wściekłość; złość na swoją bezsilność, na to, że się nie sprzeciwił, na to, co zrobił przez te wszystkie lata.

Westchnął bezgłośnie, przeczesując palcami przydługie kosmyki. Powrócił do iskrzących się złośliwie dwubarwnych tęczówek i delikatnego uśmiechu. Sposób, w jaki całkiem kontrastowe emocje malowały się w tych dwóch kręgach, poruszył coś głęboko w nim ukrytego, gdzieś na dnie samej duszy. Zamazane, niewyraźne, ale odczuwalne. Przetrwało, pomimo starań dawnych pracodawców, by całkiem je usunąć. Czym było – nie wiedział. Jeszcze nie.

Kątem oka zerknął na zmierzwioną pościel, sceny z koszmaru przewinęły się przez umysł. Nie miał ochoty znów zasypiać, jednak potrzebował sił na następny dzień. W końcu doczekał się wyzwania.

Z niezadowolonym grymasem sięgnął po małe, białe pudełeczko schowane w szufladzie szafki nocnej i wysypał kilka tabletek, by połknąć wszystkie naraz. Zwykle zapewniały mocny sen bez snów. Zwykle, bo czasem wspomnienia okazywały się zbyt silne. Mały prezent od TARCZY, który przyjął z wdzięcznością, choć początkowo nieufnie.

Tym razem położył się z cichą nadzieją, że jeśli wrócą do niego jakiekolwiek obrazy, będą dotyczyć raczej znajomej zabójczyni, niż kolejnej walki na śmierć i życie.

Krótkie, cienkie ostrze zalśniło w sztucznym świetle lamp, kiedy z niebywałą precyzją przecięło powietrze i utknęło w samym środku drewnianej tarczy. Głuchy odgłos uderzenia rozszedł się po pustej sali, zaraz po nim kolejny i następny. Niewielkie noże raz za razem trafiały idealnie w każdy z celów, nieważne - ustawiony bliżej, dalej, na poziomie sufitu czy podłogi. Niezmiennie, bez najmniejszego uchybienia. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, kiedy wszystkie tarcze ozdobione zostały ostrzami zagłębionymi w czerwonych punktach na samym środku. Niewielki pokaz dobiegł końca, a Żołnierz nadal milcząco wpatrywał się w wyniki. Potrafił celnie rzucać, jednak nigdy w takim tempie i na tak wielkie odległości. Musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem umiejętności zadowolonej z siebie ciemnowłosej.

\- Jak długo się tego uczyłaś? – zapytał, w końcu zerkając na dziewczynę, która zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej zdała ostateczny test. Teraz ich role się odwróciły.

Ena zacisnęła wargi i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Kilka miesięcy, może mniej – powiedziała, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Tylko że ja uczę się i poruszam szybciej, więc każdemu zwykłemu człowiekowi osiągnięcie takiej celności zajęłoby znacznie więcej czasu. Jeśli w ogóle byłby w stanie dotrzeć do tego poziomu.

\- Próbujesz mi zaimponować?

\- Przecież już to zrobiłam.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szelmowsko, a kiedy dostrzegł iskry w tych niezwykłych oczach, nie potrafił nie odpowiedzieć lekkim uniesieniem kącików własnych warg.

\- Nauczę cię tak rzucać. – Wskazała głową na odległe cele, po czym z nieco tajemniczym, cwanym wyrazem twarzy wyciągnęła kolejny, nieco dłuższy nożyk. – Oraz jak używać ich w zwarciu, jako broń i rozproszenie.

Kilkukrotnie przekręciła broń w palcach jakby była pałeczką do perkusji, tak lekko i szybko, że zdawała się rozmazywać, potem z równą łatwością przerzuciła nóż do drugiej dłoni, by nią powtórzyć mały popis. Wis, całkowicie skupiony na ruchu jej nadgarstka, nie zawrócił uwagi, kiedy wyciągnęła następne ostrze. Wtedy w jednym, płynnym ruchu postąpiła krok do przodu, jeden nóż umiejscawiając na tyle jego szyi, drugi, jeszcze przed chwilą lawirujący między palcami, idealnie pod żebrami. Zaskoczenie błysnęło w jasnych oczach. Nawet gdyby zorientował się w intencjach zabójczyni, wiedział, że dzięki broni zyskała ogromną odwagę. Skubana umiała się nimi posługiwać. Mógłby oczywiście umknąć spod ostrzy, jeśli tylko by zechciał, jednak jego umysł szybko odnotował, jak blisko ich ciała się znalazły. Ena zdała sobie z tego sprawę dokładnie w tym samym momencie, przeklinając w głowie, że nie przemyślała dostatecznie swojego ruchu.

Cofnęła się dokładnie w chwili, w której Żołnierz pochylił się, jakby przyciągany siłą nieznaną im obojgu. Serce zaczęło dudnić w jej piersi, kiedy słaba wizja przemknęła przez umysł. Odrzuciła niedorzeczne myśli, wracając do swojej typowej, nieco nonszalanckiej pozy. Wis również wyprostował się, maska ponownie przykryła przystojną twarz.

\- Czyli teraz odpłacisz mi się za te wszystkie siniaki, co? – westchnienie pobrzmiało w jego niskim głosie, chociaż zdawał się żartować.

Dwubarwne tęczówki spojrzały na mężczyznę wpierw z zaskoczeniem, zaraz zastąpionym przez rozbawienie. Tylko przy niej pozwalał sobie na żarty. Dziwne, nieznane uczucie podobne do łaskotania motylich skrzydeł w żołądku przesunęło się wewnątrz jej ciała, a uśmiech odmalował się na pełnych wargach.

\- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczyła, diabelskie błyski zaiskrzyły w figlarnym spojrzeniu – po prostu odbiorę swoją nagrodę.

Budząc się, miał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie zmrużył oczu, chociaż w istocie czuł się znacznie lepiej niż poprzedniego poranka. Tej nocy nie nawiedziły go już żadne sny. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, oparte teraz o kolana, metalowa w skórzanej rękawiczce bez palców, której prawie nigdy nie zdejmował, ewentualnie zmieniając na inną. Zacisnął pięść, przyglądając się, jak ciepły blask tańczy na stalowej powierzchni. Wspomnienie nocy powróciło do jego umysłu. Sposób, w jaki dziewczyna nawet nie drgnęła pod chłodnym ramieniem, całkiem rozluźniła się i pozwoliła mu dojść do siebie, kiedy sama leżała przygwożdżona do podłogi. Dlaczego? Bo kiedyś się znali? Jak dobrze? Pytania kotłowały się pod czaszką, ale odpowiedzi nie nadchodziły. Niewiedza przeszyła Żołnierza irytującą igłą, gdy w końcu podniósł się z łóżka, decydując, że musi się dowiedzieć.

Dwubarwne tęczówki nie dawały spokoju szybko płynącym myślom, nawet kiedy narzucił na siebie koszulkę i wyszedł z mieszkania, gdzie wpadł na dawnego przyjaciela. Widok Steve'a zawsze budził w Jamesie mieszane uczucia – z jednej strony radość, z drugiej zmieszanie i ból, przypomnienie, że kiedyś był zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

\- Szybko wróciliście – powitał blondyna, który uśmiechał się lekko, jak zawsze, gdy spotkał kumpla.

\- To nie była bardzo skomplikowana misja – odpowiedział Kapitan.

\- Idziesz złożyć raport Fury'emu? – zapytał, na co Rogers skinął głową. Oboje przeszli razem przez korytarze górnego piętra, a potem skierowali się na parter. – Właściwie to na czym polegała ta wasza misja? – Żołnierz spojrzał z ukosa na rozmówcę.

Kapitan wahał się przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien od razu wyjawiać szczegóły. Kiedy odwzajemnił spojrzenie jasnych, uważnych oczu, stwierdził, że był mu winny chociaż szczerość.

\- Mieliśmy sprowadzić do bazy tajną agentkę, która kiedyś pracowała dla HYDRY, ale przeszła na naszą stronę. Najzabawniejsze, że wcześniej nikt nie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu, a teraz ma do nas dołączyć na stałe. – Nieco gorzki uśmiech zabarwił wargi jasnowłosego.

\- Sinatri – mruknął pod nosem James, kiedy brakujące elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Nie wiedział, czemu od razu nie zastanowił się, co robiła w bazie TARCZY, jednak podświadomie czuł, że dawno przeszła na ich stronę. Ta wiedza, jak wszystko, czego wciąż nie pamiętał, zdawała się ukrywać gdzieś na granicy umysłu, czasem tylko dając wskazówki.

Kapitan posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Zeszli już na poziom parteru, kierując się korytarzem, gdzie obaj musieli się rozdzielić. Przystanął przy odnodze prowadzącej do podziemnych gabinetów i zanim brunet zdołał się oddalić w stronę sali treningowej, zapytał z konsternacją:

\- Skąd wiesz?

James, zerkając przez ramię na przyjaciela, wygiął wargi w nikłym, ale rozbawionym i trochę kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Idę sprawdzić, czy wciąż jest w stanie skopać mi tyłek – stwierdził, po czym zniknął za zakrętem korytarza.

Steve zamarł, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą zobaczył na twarzy Barnesa ten rzadki grymas. To był jeden z naprawdę nielicznych momentów, kiedy osobowość Bucky'ego, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wracała na swoje miejsce i wychylała się zza chłodu Żołnierza.

Poczuł, jak nadzieja przeszywa przyjemnym ciepłem serce, gdy skierował się do gabinetu dyrektora, by złożyć raport. Zaczął myśleć, że ich misja rzeczywiście miała większy sens i mógł jeszcze odzyskać kumpla.

 _Od Autorki: Hej, cześć wszystkim czytającym! Przyznam szczerze, że troszku mi smutno, bo nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek tutaj czyta te moje wypociny. Jeśli tak, proszę, zostawcie po sobie ślad - to zawsze bardziej motywuje do pisania i wrzucania. Tak niestety nie jestem pewna, czy ma to dalej sens. Bardzo będzie mi miło, jeśli zostawicie po sobie znak, a jeszcze milej, jeśli napiszecie co się Wam podoba lub nie podoba._

 _Pozdrawiam serdecznie!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sala przeznaczona do treningów bardzo przypominała te w klubach bokserskich – jedna ściana cała wyłożona lustrami, przed nią sporo miejsca i rozłożone maty, przy prostopadłych do niej, dwóch równoległych ścianach ustawione sprzęty do ćwiczeń, a po środku na podwyższeniu prosty ring do sparingów. Wszystko nowe i zadbane, raj dla maniaków gimnastyki, siłowni czy walki wręcz.

Ena właśnie rozciągała się przed lustrami, na oku mając drzwi w przeciwległej ścianie, nieco po lewej za jej plecami. Myśli swobodnie krążyły po głowie zabójczyni, często przejawiając tendencję powracania do wydarzeń nocy lub zgoła innej kwestii. Po drugiej stronie sali znajdowało się miejsce na doskonalenie rzutów nożami, jednak podejrzewała, że w bazie nie znajduje się nikt zaznajomiony ze sztuką władania mieczem na tyle, by móc z nią trenować coś więcej prócz celności. Lekkie westchnienie opuściło jej wargi, kiedy oparła dłonie na chłodnych panelach – aktualnie maty zostały ułożone na uboczu, odsłaniając drewnianą podłogę – po czym pozwoliła swoim nogom z niewielkiego rozkroku rozsunąć się do pełnego szpagatu.

Tego potrzebowała. Porządnego rozciągnięcia wszystkich mięśni, które rozgrzewała przez ostatnie pół godziny, odkąd zerwała się z łóżka o bladym świcie. Odsunęła z twarzy kilka luźnych kosmyków, na tyle krótkich, by wymknęły się z ciasno zaplecionego warkocza. Przez chwilę przyglądała się sobie w lustrze. Nadal czasami dziwiła się, jak bardzo upływ czasu był jej ciału obojętny, jakby zatrzymało się w czasie. Dwubarwne tęczówki śledziły zabójczynię z odbicia; w tak ciepłych odcieniach brązu i złota wydawały się równocześnie tak bardzo zimne, zmęczone…

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwrócił uwagę Eny od lustra na wchodzącą do sali postać. Przyszedł przed czasem, zapewne sądząc, że będzie pierwszy, jednak nawet jeśli tak myślał, nie dał po sobie poznać, by jej obecność jakkolwiek go zaskoczyła. Dzielił ich od siebie sporych rozmiarów ring. Miałaby wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się pozbierać, ale pozostała na swoim miejscu, czekając, aż podejdzie. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w polu widzenia, zauważyła, jak wzrok jasnych oczu przesuwa się po niej powoli i uważnie. Wygięła kąciki warg w lekkim uśmiechu, po czym oparła dłonie przed sobą i przesunęła nogi w tył po półkolu, by złączyć je i podnieść się powoli do pozycji pionowej. Uwielbiała sposób, w jaki spojrzeniem śledził każdy ruch, i dobrze znała swoje atuty. Miała silne ciało, wysportowane, o ładnie zarysowanych mięśniach, ale też wyraźnych kobiecych kształtach, które w latach młodości uważała za utrapienie. To zmieniło się z czasem. Kiedy zaczęła iskry zainteresowania w oczach mężczyzn; zwłaszcza tych jednych, wyjątkowych.

Odwróciła się do bruneta, wciąż z nieco rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Jak zwykle przed czasem – stwierdziła, ledwie zauważalny cień przemknął po jej twarzy. Odwróciła się w stronę ringu, odgarniając włosy i wchodząc na podwyższenie pomiędzy otaczającymi go linami.

Początkowo nie zareagował, tylko obserwując zabójczynię, jej sprawne, gładkie ruchy i lekkość chodu. Z całej postawy Eny promieniowała pewność, że dobrze zna swoją siłę i umiejętności, a równocześnie nie zadzierała nosa w żaden sposób. Po prostu świadoma własnych zalet, ale także słabości.

Jego zamyślenie trwało zaledwie sekundy, w ciągu których ciemnowłosa zdołała rozciągnąć ramiona i spojrzeć na Żołnierza z uniesioną brwią. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, podążył jej śladami na środek ringu. Po raz kolejny znajomość sytuacji przeszyła rozpoznaniem myśli.

\- Wydajesz się sporo o mnie wiedzieć – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z kobiecej sylwetki. Nawet nie próbował hamować swojej ciekawości, chociaż kiedyś na pewno tak by postąpił.

\- Wiem więcej, niż możesz przypuszczać – westchnęła, opierając dłonie na biodrach. Nawet ślad uśmiechu nie pozostał na ostro zarysowanej twarzy, a w dwubarwnych tęczówkach odmalował się wachlarz emocji mimo pozornie spokojnego spojrzenia.

\- Nie pierwszy raz odbywamy podobną rozmowę – zrozumiał.

Skinęła głową, przesuwając prawą stopę do tyłu i uginają lekko kolana. James od raz razu rozpoznał ten ruch i sam rozluźnił mięśnie, przygotowując się do sparingu.

\- Nie pierwszy – potwierdziła, przeciągając samogłoski, kiedy tajemnicze iskierki zabłysnęły w spojrzeniu – ale może ostatni.

Kąciki warg drgnęły lekko ku górze i wtedy zaatakowała. Dzięki swej szybkości niemal udało jej się zaskoczyć bruneta, wyprowadzając cios z prawej ręki, jednak instynktownie się zablokował. Walka wydawała się znacznie bardziej znajoma, niż cokolwiek innego, czego doświadczył w obecności zabójczyni. Z delikatnym zaskoczeniem, ale też zadowoleniem odkrył, jak łatwo wyczuwa każdy ruch ciemnowłosej, wie, co zrobi, zanim sama o tym pomyśli. To jednak działało w obie strony. Pomimo lat, które upłynęły od ich ostatniego starcia, nadal potrafili doskonale dopasować się w rytmie ciosów i bloków. Atakowali i cofali się, obserwując przeciwnika, krążąc wokół siebie, jakby wzajemnie hipnotyzując wzrokiem. Nikt nie mógłby wskazać, które z nich zostało drapieżcą, a które ofiarą. Byli partnerami w niezwykłym i niepowtarzalnym tańcu.

Ena rzadko pozwalała sobie na całkowite wykorzystanie nadludzkiej szybkości, jednak w walce z Buckym nie miała oporów. Nadrabiał siłą metalowego ramienia i zbyt dobrze znał jej styl, by odpuściła. Walczyli bardziej, żeby sprawdzić swoje umiejętności, niż z zamiarem pokonania przeciwnika, chociaż rywalizacja zaczęła uwidaczniać się w ich ruchach. Zawsze byli ambitni i od kiedy zabójczyni udało się wygrać ten pamiętny sparing, za każdym razem próbowali się przechytrzyć. Duma i chęć dominacji przejawiała się w najdelikatniejszych, z pozoru nieważnych ruchach, uważnych spojrzeniach, drganiu warg.

Obróciła się, szybciej niż mgnienie wyprowadzając kopnięcie, które trafiło bruneta w sam środek torsu, zmuszając do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków. Uderzenie wyrwało powietrze z płuc, a zanim zdołał się zorientować, zabójczyni stała już na ugiętych nogach, gotowa, z uśmiechem czekając na jego ruch. Uważne tęczówki skrzyły się figlarnie, pełne emocji wcześniej skrywanych pod chłodnym spokojem. Mógłby bez problemu zgubić się w tym spojrzeniu, popłynąć razem z prądem obietnic, które zdawały się chować w ich ciepłej głębi i kusić cichym, sensualnym śpiewem, niesłyszalnym dla nikogo innego. Choć bardzo starał się oczyścić umysł z nieznanych myśli, nie potrafił pozbyć się pragnienia, by zamknąć jej silne ciało w objęciach własnych ramion. Sprzeciwiając się samemu sobie, zrobił coś zupełnie odwrotnego.

Bez problemu uchyliła się przed gładkim ciosem prawej pięści, łapiąc metalową rękę, która już zdążała pod jej żebra. Gdy tylko zakleszczyła palce wokół chłodnej stali, szarpnęła mężczyznę do siebie i z siłą trochę mniejszą, niż użyłaby w prawdziwej walce, wbiła kolano w brzuch. James sapnął lekko z zaskoczenia, kiedy ból przeszył mu wnętrzności i zmusił do skulenia się. Zdołał jednak przewidzieć kolejny ruch zabójczyni. Zanim mocnym uderzeniem łokcia wbiłaby go w podłogę, wolną ręką objął jej smukłe nogi i pociągnął ku sobie. Z głuchym łoskotem plecy Eny uderzyły w podłoże ringu, wyrywając oddech z piersi i na krótką chwilę zamraczając umysł. Zamrugała szybko, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia i zrozumieć, że została uwięziona.

Znajomość sytuacji uderzyła ich oboje w dokładnie tym samym momencie i chociaż nijak nie dali tego po sobie poznać, od razu to wyczuli. Zabójczyni nieświadomie przygryzła wnętrze policzka, próbując nie myśleć o tym, jak cholernie przystojny były kochanek siedzi na jej udach, trzymając w mocnym uścisku nadgarstki i wwiercając w nią spojrzenie lodowato błękitnych tęczówek. Wyglądał, jakby chciał ją pożreć, a równocześnie nie wiedział, czy powinien.

Zadrżała na tę myśl. Jakby to było znów poczuć jego pełne wargi na swoich? Po tylu latach, czy wciąż smakowałby tak samo? Głodem, pragnieniem, pasją i potrzebą większą niż zwykłe, prymitywne pożądanie?

Pochylił się. Niezbyt świadom własnych reakcji, za to dostrzegając każde drgnięcie ciała ciemnowłosej, nie wiedział nawet, co chce zrobić. Od tylu lat poddawał się jedynie instynktom, tak że teraz nie próbował ich hamować. Może oboje poznaliby wtedy odpowiedzi na swoje niezadane pytania, gdyby nie nagle przeszywający powietrze dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Ich spojrzenia od razu skierowały się na sylwetkę wchodzącą do pomieszczenia, dokładniej na wysoką postać dyrektora TARCZY.

Fury uniósł brew, nieco kpiące iskierki zatańczyły w zdrowym oku.

\- Widzę, że w czymś przeszkodziłem.

Ena nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jej wargi. Uchwyt na nadgarstkach zelżał, aż w końcu znikł całkowicie, gdy niedawny przeciwnik usiadł obok, nieco się przy tym ociągając.

\- Ależ skąd, dyrektorze Fury – odpowiedziała beztrosko, podnosząc się i opierając łokieć na ugiętym kolanie. – Tak sobie tylko przyjacielsko rywalizujemy i odnawiamy znajomość.

Rozbawienie przebiegło po ciemnej twarzy, zanim powrócił chłodny profesjonalizm. Choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, szpieg nad szpiegami lubił tę wygadaną kobietę.

\- W takim razie musicie to odłożyć na później – stwierdził, co wcale jej nie zdziwiło. – Proszę za mną, agentko Sinatri, czas przedstawić się osobiście reszcie ekipy. – Chciał już się odwrócić, kiedy jego wzrok padł na cichą sylwetkę Zimowego Żołnierza. Zabójczyni wstała i miała zamiar podążyć za dyrektorem, ale zatrzymała się, dostrzegając gonitwę myśli w oku szefa, która trwała ułamek sekundy. – Barnes, ty też chodź – zarządził. – Może agentka dopomoże twojej dziurawej pamięci nieco się odnowić. – Z tymi słowami opuścił pomieszczenie.

Dwubarwne tęczówki na chwilę spotkały lodowaty błękit. Niewielki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Eny, po czym również odwróciła się i podążyła za szefem. Nie zwlekając, James podniósł się na równe nogi i zrównał z zabójczynią, ale nie odezwał nawet słowem. W ciszy zmierzali bocznymi korytarzami siedziby wprost do pokoju przypominającego nieco salę spotkań biznesmenów, pomijając ogromne ekrany na jednej ścianie, półki z dokumentami na innej i dwie niezwykłe postaci siedzące przy podłużnym stole. Pomieszczenie to służyło do użytku wyłącznie jednostek wybitnych, na specjalnie zwołane przez Nicka Fury'ego obrady lub, jak tego dnia, do wyjaśnienia palących kwestii.

Rozmawiająca przyjacielsko dwójka ucichła, gdy tylko drzwi rozwarły się, ukazując niewzruszoną postać dyrektora. Skinął do nich lekko, po czym niemal niezauważalnie unosząc jeden kącik ust, przeszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, by usiąść naprzeciw członków Avengers. Jeszcze zanim zdołał dojść do swojego stałego miejsca, próg przekroczyła zabójczyni z Żołnierzem tylko o krok za sobą, kroczącym niczym cień, cichym i obserwującym.

Steve, rozpoznawszy od razu wysoką sylwetkę ciemnowłosej, uśmiechnął się doń lekko, z niewielkim zdziwieniem odnotowując, że Bucky również wszedł do pomieszczenia, napięty niczym dobrze nastrojona struna. Za to na twarzy jego rozmówczyni wpierw odmalował się szok, który zaraz zmieszał się ze strachem, złością i skrajnym niedowierzaniem, kiedy skoczyła na proste nogi, niemal wywracając krzesło. Jej dłoń spoczęła na kaburze z bronią, jednak ruda powstrzymała się i nie wyciągnęła pistoletu.

\- Fury, co ona tu robi? – zapytała niskim, ledwie dosłyszalnie drżącym głosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozluźnionej zabójczyni.

Eny wcale nie zdziwiła reakcja Wdowy, nie mogła jednak powstrzymać szczerego rozbawienia, które odmalowało się na jej twarzy. Zignorowała niespokojny ruch Jamesa za swoimi plecami, unosząc dłonie na wysokość twarzy, jakby się poddawała.

\- Spocznij, jestem nieuzbrojona – odpowiedziała, na co rudowłosa tylko zmierzyła zabójczynię spojrzeniem i pozostała w miejscu.

\- Agentko Romanoff, proszę usiąść i się uspokoić. Agentka Sinatri przybyła tutaj z Kapitanem na moje osobiste polecenie – przemówił spokojnie Nick, choć nutka zniecierpliwienia pozostała odczuwalna dla wszystkich.

\- Pracuje dla Hydry – zaprotestowała Natasha.

\- Pracowałam, kochana, jestem z Tarczą dłużej niż ty – ucięła zabójczyni, siadając na jednym z wolnych miejsc, Bucky wciąż przy boku ciemnowłosej, nie odzywający się.

Wzrok dwubarwnych tęczówek już nie był rozbawiony, ale twardy, bezduszny i kalkulujący. Gdy Wdowa spotkała to spojrzenie, dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, wspomnienie zalało umysł, ale usiadła na swoim miejscu, zaciskając wargi. Zdecydowanie nie czuła się dobrze z dwoma assasynami niemal naprzeciw niej, zaledwie stół i odległość dwóch krzeseł dalej, znacznie bliżej dyrektora niż ona sama.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że się znacie – odezwał się skonfundowany Kapitan, zerkając od rudej, do Sinatri i z powrotem.

\- Przez pewien czas rezydowaliśmy w jednej bazie – wyjaśniła spokojnie ciemnowłosa, jednak coś w tonie jej głosu kazało sądzić Rogersowi, że nie powiedziała wszystkiego. W każdym razie nie kontynuowała myśli, opierając się wygodniej na swoim siedzeniu i czekając, aż Fury ogłosi, po co ich ściągnął.

Dyrektor przesunął po zebranych uważnych spojrzeniem, a kiedy upewnił się, że wszyscy są już w miarę spokojni, w końcu przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

\- Do tej pory agentka Sinatri podlegała tylko mi i nikt inny nie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Teraz jednak jest nam potrzebna, więc postanowiliśmy, że musi się ujawnić. – Wymienili krótkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym Nick wrócił do wyjaśniania: – Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda, ale musicie zacząć sobie nawzajem ufać, bo chcę was potem razem wysyłać na misje. – Wdowa wydała z siebie ciche, pół zaskoczone, pół oburzone sapnięcie, ale ciemnoskóry tylko ją zignorował. – Ena jest z nami od dziesięciu lat i mogę za nią poręczyć, tak samo jak za waszą dwójkę. Jakieś pytania?

Kapitan poruszył się niespokojnie, palcami pocierając podbródek. Istotnie kilka zakiełkowało mu w umyśle, jednak jako prawdziwy dżentelmen nie potrafił wydusić z siebie tego jednego, które już od jakiegoś czasu niezwykle zajmowało jego myśli. Zabójczyni szybko spostrzegła poruszenie blondyna i uśmiechnęła się lekko, wiedząc.

\- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, w jakim jestem wieku i dlaczego wciąż wyglądam tak młodo, mam rację?

Błękitne oczy spojrzały na nią nieco niepewnie, ale po chwili Steve skinął, co ciemnowłosa odwzajemniła, jakby przyjmując niezadane pytanie i pokazując, że wcale nie czuje się urażona w żaden sposób.

\- To dość długa historia, ale skoro mamy się lepiej poznać, a wy zacząć mi ufać, chyba powinniście ją poznać. – Spojrzała przez ramię na Fury'ego.

\- Śmiało, Sinatri, trochę wyjaśnień nie zaszkodzi. Jestem niemal pewien, że zadziwisz Kapitana swoimi rewelacjami.

Nie mogła powstrzymać rozbawionego grymasu, który rozciągnął jej wargi, gdy wspomniany uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, a Czarna Wdowa spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. Nawet milczący wciąż Bucky posłał zabójczyni zaciekawione, uważne spojrzenie. Mogła być pewna, że złowi każde słowo, jakie tylko za chwilę wypowie. Pozwoliła sobie również na delikatną i ulotną jak wiatr nadzieję, iż może dzięki temu powrócą niektóre z jego wspomnień.

Westchnęła cicho, wracając myślami do czasów tak odległych, że wydawały się zaledwie rozmytą plamą gdzieś na granicy umysłu, a równocześnie krzyczały do niej tak przejmująco, jakby od dawna próbowały wydostać się na zewnątrz. Nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko wypuścić je na wierzch, pierwszy raz odkąd sięgała pamięcią.

\- Muszę zacząć od początku i mam na myśli naprawdę sam początek. Prawdopodobnie też nie spodoba wam się to, co usłyszycie – zaczęła ostrożnie, powoli, spoglądając na dwójkę agentów Tarczy uważnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Oboje skinęli głowami ze zrozumieniem, gotowi na każde rewelacje, chociaż słowa zabójczyni wydawały się dziwnie przesadzone. Kiedy upewniła się, że ma ich pełną uwagę, oparła łokcie o podłokietniki i podjęła: – Jak już się pewnie zdołaliście domyślić, nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, bliżej mi raczej do super-żołnierza pokroju Kapitana, choć w nieco innym sensie.

Ponownie niewielki uśmiech rozjaśnił ostrą twarz ciemnowłosej, mimo iż oczy pozostawały chłodne i niewzruszone. Wydawała się rozbawiona i bezduszna równocześnie, co stanowiło kontrast tak niespotykany, że nawet Wdowa poczuła się przy niej speszona. Nikt jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, słuchając kolejnych słów wyjaśnień.

\- Urodziłam się niedługo po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny światowej, w Polsce. Tak, jestem Polką, choć z Irlandzkimi korzeniami; moja matka pochodziła z Irlandii – wyjaśniła, ucinając wszystkie pytania, jakie już zdążyły zrodzić się w głowie słuchaczy. Zerknęła po ich twarzach, upewniając się, że nikt nie przerwie, po czym kontynuowała: – Ojciec zaś był uznanym generałem i dodatkowo dowódcą tajnej organizacji, zwłaszcza pewnego projektu. – Spojrzenie zabójczyni powędrowało do Kapitana, w oczach zabłysły iskierki. – Nie tylko doktor Erskine pracował nad podobnym serum.

Brwi blondyna momentalnie powędrowały w górę, nawet na twarzy rudej odmalowało się zdziwienie. Tylko dyrektor i dawny Żołnierz nie wydawali się zaskoczeni informacją. Fury, oczywiście, zdołał już poznać całą jej przeszłość, a James albo świetnie udawał, albo zdołał już sobie przypomnieć nieco z wyjaśnień, które kiedyś również mu dała.

\- Polscy naukowcy w dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym zdołali opracować formułę całkiem zbliżoną do serum doktora, jednak znacznie ulepszoną i o nieco innym działaniu – podjęła, wyraźnie zadowolona z uwagi, jaką została obdarzona. – Chcieli stworzyć nie armię super-żołnierzy, ale nieustraszonych, cichych zabójców, niewidocznych agentów, którzy likwidowaliby cele i znikali. Prościej mówiąc – tajną broń, asa w rękawie, o jakim wrogowie nie mieliby pojęcia. Oczywiście, musieli znaleźć do tego odpowiedni obiekt.

Przerwała, jakby myślami cofając się do odległych czasów, próbując wyciągnąć dawno zapomniane obrazy. Rogers przyglądał się zabójczyni z mieszanką zaciekawienia, niedowierzania i uznania.

\- I w końcu wybrali ciebie? – zapytał, wyrywając tym ciemnowłosą z zamyślenia. Uśmiech znów rozciągnął jej wargi, tym razem nieco ironiczny.

\- Można tak powiedzieć, choć w rzeczywistości mój kochany ojczulek od początku wszystko planował – wyjawiła, gorzki ton pobrzmiał w na pozór spokojnym głosie. – Od dziecka byłam trenowana przez różnych ekspertów walk, jakich tylko udało mu się do nas ściągnąć. W wieku piętnastu lat mogłam dorównać wyszkolonemu żołnierzowi, umiałam strzelać, znałam podstawy obrony w walce w zwarciu i myślałam jak strateg. Idealny obiekt, nieprawdaż? – Kąciki jej warg zadrgały, już nawet nie starała się ukryć wyraźnie pobrzmiewającej ironii.

Na chwilę ucięła opowieść, a wzrok dwubarwnych tęczówek utknął w ścianie naprzeciw, Steve znów odniósł wrażenie, że musiała przebić się przez mentalną ścianę do wspomnień i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem Hydra również nie mieszała w jej wspomnieniach. Na samą tę myśl coś ciężkiego zagnieździło się w jego piersi.

Głos Eny wyrwał go z tych rozmyślań, wciągając znów w świat przed drugą wojną.

\- Zrobili mi mały test, porwali kogoś wysoko postawionego i zamknęli w dobrze strzeżonej bazie. Oczywiście musiałam załatwić wszystko sama. Idealny obiekt sprawdził się równie idealnie, choć pewnie woleliby, gdybym po drodze wszystkich zabiła.

Gorzki grymas przebiegł po ostro zarysowanej twarzy, ale zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

\- A nie zabiłaś? – Sceptycznie uniesienie brwi Wdowy w jej kierunku wcale nie zaskoczyło Eny, dokładnie tego się spodziewała.

\- Nie, znokautowałam. Skradanie i ataki z zaskoczenia już wtedy nieźle mi wychodziły – wyjaśniła prosto, choć właściwie bez konkretów. Później kontynuowała głosem bardziej pustym i bezbarwnym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Potem wzięli mnie na badania i zapytali, czy chcę bronić ojczyzny w sposób, jaki tylko mi będzie dany. Zgodziłam się. Patriotyzm był jednym z uczuć, które ojciec wzmacniał we mnie przez całe życie, trudno bym odmówiła. – Zamilkła na krótką chwilę, zamrugała i ledwie powstrzymała ciche westchnienie. Wzrok dwukolorowych oczu oderwał się do ściany, znów czysty i chłodny. – Wstrzykiwali mi serum kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem oddziałując na inną sferę ciała i umysłu, za każdym razem tak samo boleśnie. W ciągu tygodnia stałam się nadczłowiekiem jakiego jeszcze ziemia nie widziała, byłam szybsza, odporniejsza, ostrość moich zmysłów wzrosła kilkakrotnie, wrażliwość na bodźce stała się równa drapieżnikom, a co najlepsze, serum także narobiło niezłych zmian w moim mózgu.

\- To znaczy? – podchwyciła od razu Wdowa, skonfundowana i zaintrygowana równocześnie, mimo wciąż widocznego, lekkiego śladu sceptycyzmu.

Tajemnicze, nieco dzikie i niebezpieczne iskry zatańczyły w spojrzeniu zabójczyni.

\- Wyczulone zmysły stały się równocześnie pewną przeszkodą, wrażliwość mojego ciała wzrosła kilkukrotnie, a co za tym idzie, wrażliwość na ból również. – Pokręciła głową z gorzkim rozbawieniem. – Łatwo się też domyślić, że potrzebuję znacznie więcej składników odżywczych, by utrzymać swój organizm w normie. Oczywiście, potrafię długo przetrwać na rezerwach, jednak gdy się skończą… Wtedy nawet tortury nie wydają się takie złe.

Szok przetoczył się po twarzach zebranych, nawet Bucky uniósł brwi, w jego lodowato błękitnych oczach zabłysnęło niedowierzanie. Fury tylko spuścił wzrok.

\- Po za tymi paroma aspektami pozostały już same fajne rzeczy, zwiększony refleks, szybsza ocena sytuacji, większa elastyczność, tego typu rzeczy – dokończyła, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to wcale nie dotyczyło jej. W pokoju na długą chwilę zaległa cisza. Wiedzieli, że nie powiedziała wszystkiego, jednak przekazała im już tak wiele rewelacji, iż nie wyczekiwali większej ilości szczegółów.

\- Ale – zaczął Kapitan, wyraźnie starając się dobrze dobrać słowa – chyba musieli cię nauczyć, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Prawda?

Skinęła poważnie, krzyżując dłonie na kolanach. Gdyby nie strój do ćwiczeń i przyklejone do czoła, kasztanowe kosmyki, mogłaby wyglądać niczym spokojna bizneswoman.

\- Po ostatniej aplikacji, kiedy już wszystko się przyjęło, moje zmysły dosłownie zwariowały. Odbierałam zbyt wiele bodźców naraz, mój mózg pracował na wyższych obrotach, a ja nie wiedziałam, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Na to też znaleźli sposób. Wysłali mnie do Japonii, do klasztoru mnichów i najlepszych mistrzów miecza tamtejszego pokolenia. Uczyłam się panować nad nową szybkością, wyczulonymi zmysłami, medytowałam, trenowałam refleks, tam też stałam się najlepiej władającą sztyletami osobą, jaka chodzi po tej ziemi. No i całkiem niezgorzej szło mi z kataną.

Uśmiechnęła się, trochę z rozbawieniem, trochę z widocznym samozadowoleniem, jednak nie sięgającym zbytniej pewności siebie.

\- Podobno miałaś być tajną bronią Polski – zaczęła powoli Wdowa, taksując rozmówczynię uważnym spojrzeniem – a wychodzi na to, że całą wojnę przesiedziałaś w klasztorze, medytując z mnichami.

Zabójczyni parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

\- Rzeczywiście, większość wojny tam przesiedziałam – przyznała, jej dwubarwne tęczówki znów czujne i ostre jak klingi sztyletów, kąciki nie uniesione nawet w cieniu poprzedniego rozbawionego grymasu. – Moi rodacy walczyli o wolność, gdy ja musiałam uczyć się panować nad własnymi umiejętnościami, bo nie byłam gotowa. Nawet fakt, że uczyłam się pięciokrotnie szybciej od każdego innego adepta niewiele dawał, musiałam zostać tak długo, aż opanowałam wszystkie techniki. Nocami nie spałam, rozmyślając o tym, co dzieje się w Polsce – powiedziała chłodno, tylko na pozór wyzuta z uczuć, gdy w oczach szalał sztorm.

Nie dane im było długo oglądać tego wyrazu, zreflektowała się w ciągu sekundy, podejmując temat od strony mniej osobistej.

\- W każdym razie udało mi się wrócić przed końcem wojny. Dokładnie w roku 1943. Pomagałam Armii Krajowej, zabijałam kłopotliwych przywódców, czasem nawet planowałam z dowódcą różne akcje. Zawsze byłam gotowa na każde nowe zadanie, nawet jeśli dzień wcześniej trochę oberwałam.

\- Brzmi trochę, jakbyś była nieśmiertelna – mruknął Kapitan, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Poniekąd jestem – stwierdziła nieco kpiąco, uśmiechając się na swój cyniczny, pewny siebie sposób. – Serum miało nie jedno, a kilka specyficznych celów. Pierwsza dawka w pewien sposób odwróciła procesy zachodzące w moim ciele – niemal wyłączyła starzenie, ale znacznie przyspieszyła inne, w tym leczenie się, nabieranie tkanki mięśniowej, rozciąganie i inne fizyczne cechy. A to wszystko głównie dlatego, bym mogła przetrwać kolejne dni wstrzykiwania serum i regenerowała się po nich dostatecznie szybko. Rany goją się na mnie jak na psie, nic wielkiego. – Oparła się wygodnie, obserwując miny Kapitana i Wdowy z dziwnym, rozbawionym błyskiem w oczach.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wiedział, jak skomentować jej wypowiedzieć; właściwie to nikt nie chciał w żaden sposób tego komentować.

W końcu to Fury postanowił przerwać napiętą atmosferą, stwierdziwszy w duchu, iż taka ilość rewelacji całkowicie starczy dwójce Mścicieli.

\- Dobrze, skoro już macie wiedzę podstawową od agentki Sinatri, teraz czas zająć się konkretami. Reszty dowiecie się sami, jeśli zechce wam powiedzieć. Romanoff, Rogers, zostajecie, mam dla was zadanie. Sinatri, Barnes, możecie odejść – zarządził, a kiedy Ena skinęła i wstali, by się oddalić, rzucił jeszcze tonem przygany – tylko nie rozwalcie mi sali treningowej.

Zabójczyni uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie skomentowała, wychodząc z pomieszczenia razem z Buckym, podążającym za nią niczym cień. Przez całą rozmowę nie odezwał się ani razu, ani nie okazał żadnych emocji, i dopiero gdy się oddalili, zdołał mruknąć:

\- I to wszystko dla ojczyzny?

Zatrzymała się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę z dziwną mieszanką emocji w dwubarwnych tęczówkach.

\- Nie, nie tylko dla ojczyzny. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno, po czym znów ruszyła przed siebie. Barnes po chwili poszedł jej śladami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Od autorki: To jeszcze jeden ze starych-starych fragmentów, od następnego zaczną się te pisane w tym roku. Tak, piszę tego ficka już od dawna, ze sporymi przerwami, a od jakiegoś czasu w miarę regularnie. Zajmuje mi to dość sporo czasu, bo rozdziały są też dość długie. Może chcielibyście krótsze, żeby łatwiej się czytało? Dajcie znać, to wcielę w życie ^^ I zapraszam serdecznie do wyrażania opinii - krytykę również przyjmę na klatę ;p Enjoy!**

Jak się okazało, Fury niepotrzebnie zrobił im przytyk o zniszczeniu sali, bo chociaż rzeczywiście spędzili tam niemal całą resztę dnia, pozostawili pomieszczenie w niemal nietkniętym stanie. Ich sparingi trwały godzinami, przerywane jedynie co jakiś czas na wzięcie oddechu i otarcie czoła. Trenowali się wzajemnie, sprawdzali i próbowali wychwycić słabości, zatopili się w tym tańcu całkowicie, skupiwszy się tylko na swych instynktach i wysiłku, jaki po kilku godzinach dosłownie palił mięśnie, aż stwierdzili, że czas najwyższy kończyć.

Opadli na wcześniej rozłożone przed lustrzaną ścianą maty, oddychając ciężko, ale w cichej, pełnej satysfakcji atmosferze. Bucky usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w niepodobnej do niego, zrelaksowanej pozie, Ena przy jego boku leżała na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami. Gładki, twardy brzuch unosił się i opadał w rytm uspakajających się oddechów, jasna skóra lśniła delikatnie od potu, smukłe uda drżały lekko z wysiłku. Teraz, gdy umysł bruneta przestał skupiać się na walce, i wzrokiem śledził jej sylwetkę, powróciły pytania – mnóstwo pytań i tajemnicze, dziwnie znajome przyciąganie, które pchało go do przodu, by poznać zabójczynię. Chwycić i nie puścić.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując rozgryźć, co właśnie zaszło w jego głowie, jednak wtedy zauważył, że nie tylko on bawił się w obserwatora. Już od dłuższej chwili złoto-brązowe oczy Eny przyglądały mu się uważnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek - może przez jej niesamowite spojrzenie, a może podobieństwo sytuacji nagle w jego myślach zaczęły kształtować się obrazy przeszłości. W dodatku takie, które natychmiastowo posłały wzdłuż ciała falę nieznośnego gorąca, wlewając się żarem do umysłu i piersi.

Nie będąc w stanie dłużej spokojnie spoglądać na sylwetkę zabójczyni, tak opanowanej i otwartej, w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Nawet nie próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego się nie bała, nie okazała choćby cienia strachu czy zwątpienia, a wręcz wydawała się czekać na jego ruch. Jak mogła być tak nierozsądna? - pytał sam siebie.

\- Znam cię lepiej, niż myślisz – odezwała się, jakby czytając w myślach Bucky'ego. – I nie mam podstaw, by się ciebie obawiać. Nie, żebym była bardzo delikatna.

Barnes zerknął na zabójczynię; uśmiechała się do niego lekko, już nie leżąc, a siedząc u jego boku.

\- Dlaczego?

Westchnęła cicho.

\- Nie mogę ci na to odpowiedzieć, nie potrafię, gdy nie pamiętasz jeszcze tylu rzeczy – a do tego musisz dotrzeć sam.

Czuł w jej głosie, że mówiła prawdę i że chętnie powiedziałaby, co tylko chciał wiedzieć, jednak to od początku było jego zadanie.

\- Jak długo zwykle to trwało?

\- Różnie, zwykle dlatego że nie mogłam zawsze być na miejscu.

\- A gdy byłaś?

Ponownie uniosła kąciki warg w delikatnym geście, dwubarwne tęczówkach zalśniły nieznanym blaskiem, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

\- Przekonasz się – odpowiedziała z ledwie wyczuwalnym przekąsem w rozbawionym głosie.

Żołnierz zirytował się nieco, jednak zacisnął szczęki i zdusił to niechciane uczucie.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt pomocna.

Wstał, sam nie wiedząc, czego właściwie oczekiwał. Równocześnie niemal bezwiednie wyciągnął dłoń, pomagając Sinatri podnieść się na nogi. Podziękowała i skorzystała, wdzięczna za niewielką asystę, po czym szybko odsunęła się o krok, czując, jak żar bijący od ciała mężczyzny przenika wprost przez ubrania i osiada na jej skórze. By odciągnąć swe myśli i wrócić do sedna sprawy, zapytała wprost:

\- Chcesz odpowiedzi? – Bez cienia uśmiechu, spoglądając wprost w lodowatą głębię. Skinął twierdząco, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. – Niech będzie. Jutro o tej samej porze, po sparingu odpowiem na twoje pytania. – Po czym odwróciła się, zgrabnie przeszła między linami i zeskoczyła z ringu.

Jeszcze chwilę odprowadzał ją wzrokiem i dopiero gdy zniknęła za drzwiami, wziął głęboki oddech, przeczesując włosy palcami. Ena sprzed chwili tak bardzo różniła się od tej, która opowiadała Mścicielom o swej przeszłości, że nie był pewien, jakiej powinien wierzyć, i czy w ogóle winien jej ufać. Zdawała się jednak znać wiele odpowiedzi na dręczące go myśli, a emocje malujące się na kobiecej twarzy podczas walki mówiły mu więcej, niż mogły słowa. Nie wiedział tylko jeszcze, na ile to było bezpieczne – dopuścić zabójczynię do swego życia.

Wyszedł z sali, automatycznie kierując się do części z mieszkaniami. Mijał po drodze agentów spieszących to tu, to tam, i tylko czasami zerkających na groźną postać. Szedł znacznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj, stawiając kroki lżej, wyjątkowo nie spoglądając zbyt uważnie na otoczenie. Oczywiście wyczulone zmysły rejestrowały wszystko z codzienną szczegółowością, nigdy nie przestając pracować na podwyższonych obrotach, nawet gdy myślami był w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Gdy w końcu zorientował się, że nogi poniosły go w złą stronę i wylądował w innej części budynku, wszedł do podziemnego garażu, gdzie grupka agentów z Kapitanem i Wdową na czele przygotowywała się do wyruszenia na misję. Widok Steve'a w bitewnym uniformie wywołał lekki grymas na twarzy Żołnierza. Wspomnienia z pościgu i zdarzenia z pokładów lotniskowców Wizji znów przewinęły mu się przed oczami, choć wyparł je w chwili, gdy tylko gniew na Hydrę zaczął znów ognić się wewnątrz torsu.

W końcu został zauważony przez kilku agentów, a wywołane tym lekkie poruszenie zwróciło uwagę Kapitana.

\- Hej Buck, przyszedłeś życzyć nam powodzenia? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, równocześnie podbiegając do starego kumpla.

Brunet nieco się spiął, ale widząc wyraz twarzy Steve'a, zmusił się do jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

\- Ta, nie żebym znalazł się tutaj celowo. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze tu po mnie nie przyszli.

Mina Kapitana zrzedła nieco. W zimnych oczach nie mógł zobaczyć nic konkretnego, jednak słowa i postawa mówiły znacznie więcej – miał dość.

\- Są ostrożni – odpowiedział dość niezgrabnie, lecz by nie pogorszyć sytuacji, szybko dodał: - W końcu puszczą cię na misję. Muszą się tylko… upewnić, wiesz.

\- Wiem. Tylko że mam już dość siedzenia na tyłku, gdy ludzie z Hydry wciąż oddychają. – Tak naprawdę nie chciał tego mówić, jednak Steve dobrze o tym wiedział i bez potwierdzenia. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i zaczął od innej strony, próbując odwrócić uwagę spiętego przyjaciela.

\- Teraz nie powinieneś się już nudzić, przynajmniej nie w najbliższych dniach.

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, a Barnesowi niemal od razu przed oczami stanęła brunetka i jej dwubarwne tęczówki. Uniosła kąciki warg delikatnie, ubrana w swój bojowy strój, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła, wychodząc z pokoju, prawdopodobnie należącego kiedyś do niego.

Odwrócił wzrok, z konsternacją ujawniającą się w zmarszczonych brwiach próbując zrozumieć, skąd wziął się nieznany obraz. Wyglądał jak przebłysk wspomnienia, bardzo odległego i niepewnego. Dobrym pytaniem było, dlaczego pojawił się tak nagle.

Gdy nie odpowiadał dłuższą chwilę, przyglądający mu się Steve sam zaczął powoli zastanawiać się, co krążyło po głowie Żołnierza, jednak nie zdołał zapytać.

Wis wyprostował się, jakby gotów do odejścia w swoją stronę.

\- Nie mogę czekać wiecznie, Steve. Póki ona może dać mi odpowiedzi, zaczekam, później nie będę siedział bezczynnie. – Zerknął po raz ostatni na grupkę agentów i odwrócił się z zamiarem wrócenia do przeznaczonego mu mieszkania.

\- Czyli jest tylko źródłem odpowiedzi? – Zawołał jeszcze za przyjacielem Kapitan, ale wedle przewidywań Żołnierz nawet się nie przejął; zniknął za załomem korytarza, zostawiając skonsternowanego Rogersa z głową pełną pytań.

Mógłby tak stać jeszcze dobrą chwilę, gdyby nie Natasha, która pojawiła się obok jak zawsze bezszelestnie.

\- Nie pomożesz mu, prawiąc moralne kazania i bawiąc się w niańkę – stwierdziła prosto i dość okrutnie, ale całkowicie szczerze. Nigdy się z nim nie cackała, za co był wdzięczny, choć nie zawsze okazywało się to przyjemne. Ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spuścił wzrok, nic nie odpowiadając. Agentka Romanoff przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym w końcu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zapytała: - Dalej się o niego martwisz?

Pokręcił głową przecząco.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, ale zaraz dodał z wyraźną niepewnością: – Może… Ale nie tylko o niego, o ich oboje. Przyznaj, to dość ryzykowne, zostawiać dwójkę assasynów samotnie w wielkiej bazie.

\- Nie będą sami.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Spojrzał na nią poważnie, więc powstrzymała cisnący jej się na usta uśmiech. Skinęła, w końcu biorąc sprawę na poważnie.

\- Racja, dość ryzykowne, ale jeśli Fury ma rację i Sinatri jest po naszej stronie, rzeczywiście chcąc pomóc Barnesowi, to dobra nasza, jeśli nie… - zamilkła, niezbyt zdecydowana, czy powinna mówić dalej.

\- Natasha, czy ty coś wiesz, o czym prawdopodobnie też powinienem? Bo jeśli tak, to czas najwyższy, żebyś to z siebie wydusiła.

Nie wydawała się przekonana, że to najlepszy pomysł. Zacisnęła wargi przez krótką chwilę, zerkając za siebie na resztę agentów, niemal gotowych do wyruszenia.

\- Przez pewien czas przebywałyśmy w jednej bazie. Nie widywałam jej zbyt często, ale czasem zdarzyło się, że zobaczyłam jakiś trening. To, co robiła z tymi agentami – pokręciła głową – nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Nie dziwne, że krążyły o niej bardzo różne plotki.

\- To znaczy?

\- Że była całkowicie nieobliczalna, jak dzikie zwierze trzymane w klatce. Podobno raz zgotowała im takie piekło, że więcej nie próbowali wciskać jej czegoś na siłę. – Zielone oczy Natashy napotkały wzrok Kapitana i dostrzegł w nich, że mówiła całkiem szczerą prawdę, która niespecjalnie mu się podobała. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiał, dlaczego spojrzenie Sinatri wydało mu się tak niepokojące. Ciągle miała tę dzikość w sobie.

\- Boże – niemal szepnął – jeśli to była prawda…

\- Tylko plotki, jak mówiłam – ucięła Wdowa, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę grupki agentów. – Czas na nas, Rogers. Dadzą sobie radę, a jak nie, Fury albo Coulson ich przypilnują.

Z ociąganiem ale w końcu Steve poszedł w ślady Natashy, próbując nie myśleć, co zastanie po powrocie.

 _Rok 1964, Misja I_

Siedział na dachu niewysokiego budynku, obserwując rozległe tereny posiadłości rozciągające się niedaleko przed jego miejscem obserwacyjnym. Cały sprzęt stał rozłożony i gotowy do użycia tuż obok, gdy sam powoli śledził poruszające się w dole postaci i szukał tej jednej, która zwykła się ukrywać w każdym możliwym cieniu i zakamarku. Tylko dzięki temu, że znał plan i wiedział, jak zwykła chować się przed wrogimi oczami, mógł w końcu dojrzeć sylwetkę Sinatri na tle ściany jednego z zabudowań. Jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w kobietę, by upewnić się, że nie straci jej z oczu, po czym przygotował się do własnej części zadania. Przykląkł na jednym kolanie, chwytając swój ulubiony, wielokrotnie już używany na misjach, karabin snajperski i ustawił się w gotowości, obserwując zabójczynię przez lunetę.

Poruszała się jak cień, nisko na nogach, rozglądając uważnie wokół, ale nigdy nie spuszczając wzroku z celu. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić jej miękkie kroki, niemal niesłyszalne dla zwykłych uszu, oddech nie głośniejszy niż delikatne tchnienie, wzrok skupiony i poważny. Emanowała pewnością, spokojem, ale też zadziwiającą, jakby przytłumioną dzikością. Niedziwne, że ktokolwiek zdołał ją dostrzec, nim pozbawiła go życia, na mili sekundę stawał bez ruchu z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Przemknęła między licznymi zabudowaniami rozległej posiadłości - tylko pozornie mieszkalnej – niezauważona przez nikogo, prócz tych, którzy teraz spoczywali bez ruchu w ciemnych zakamarkach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że zabójczyni upora się z zadaniem na tyle szybko, by nikt nie zdołał ich wcześniej znaleźć. Odetchnął cicho, spokojnie, długo wypuszczając powietrze, aby nie poruszyć trzymaną bronią nawet o milimetr.

Zatrzymała się w cieniu za rogiem głównego budynku, spoglądając na spacerującego przy tylnim wejściu mężczyznę. Stała tam dobrą chwilę, obserwując jego ruchy – nie było w nich żadnej prawidłowości. Zatrzymywał się nieregularnie, odwracał, znów robił przechadzkę, odchodził nieco i wracał. Zagryzła wargę nerwowo; nie chciała ryzykować, ale musiała coś zrobić, by dostać się do środka.

Siedzący na swej pozycji Wis z daleka dostrzegł zawahanie zabójczyni. Bez namysłu namierzył strażnika, wycelował i pociągnął za spust. Rozległ się świst wystrzału słyszalny tylko dla niego i niemal w tej samej chwili uzbrojony mężczyzna padł na ziemię bez życia. Ena uniosła brwi w pierwszej chwili zaskoczenia, a potem zerknęła w miejsce, gdzie siedział Żołnierz, obserwując ją przez lunetę, i posłała mu uśmiech. W słuchawce rozległ się niski, zachrypnięty głos:

\- Ruszaj i nie spieprz tego.

Zaciągnęła ciało w cień za kontenerem i wśliznęła się do środka, poza zasięg wzroku Wisa, któremu teraz pozostawało już tylko czekanie. W środku niestety nie znalazła już tylu kryjówek, ile z chęcią by powitała. Korytarz był jasno oświetlony, chociaż pusty. Niezbyt jej się to podobało, ale kto wie, jakie upodobania miał właściciel tego miejsca – może wolał prywatność w domu i ochronę na zewnątrz. W każdym razie nadal musiała być czujna, kiedy chciała wychodzić zza rogu do innego pomieszczenia, równie dobrze mogli też tam czekać na potencjalnego intruza. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, wolała przemknąć do celu bez zostawiania śladów. W środku zawsze łatwiej wykryć zwłoki i podnieść alarm.

Odetchnęła cicho, spokojnie, powoli wypuszczając powietrze, aby nie wydać żadnego niepotrzebnego dźwięku. Czekała na nią długa i mozolna przeprawa przez dom pełen ludzi i kamer, na szczęście unieszkodliwionych na chwilę przed jej przybyciem. Z sercem na ramieniu ruszała do celu swej misji.

Wis, choć zawsze na misjach opanowany i cierpliwy, tym razem niemal nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Oczywiście nikt by tego nie zauważył – ciągle wyglądał jak skała nie do ruszenia, jednak w środku aż gotował się do ruszenia po zabójczynię. Minęło dobrych piętnaście minut, od kiedy weszła do środka. Dwa razy zdołał dojrzeć jej sylwetkę przez któreś z okien na piętrze, co znaczyło, że powinna być już przy celu. To miała być krótka, szybka i bezproblemowa misja. Wewnątrz nie znajdowało się wielu ludzi, kamery zostały unieszkodliwione, a właściciel posesji dawno obrósł w piórka i nie spodziewał się żadnej napaści, toteż rozleniwił się w kwestii ochrony. Żołnierz nie mógł się jednak wtrącać, musiał czekać cierpliwie, aż zobaczy jej sylwetkę na zewnątrz budynku.

W końcu postać dobrze zbudowanego, nieco łysiejącego mężczyzny mignęła mu w sporym oknie na najwyższym piętrze budynku. Skierował lunetę i celownik na tajemniczą postać, którą okazał się ich cel. Niemal zaraz zniknął mu z pola widzenia, a pojawił się w nim ktoś inny, kolejny mężczyzna w garniturze rozprawiający o czymś z zapałem. Żołnierz zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem - to znacznie utrudniało sprawę. Ena mogła właśnie stać za zamkniętymi drzwiami i gryźć policzek w zniecierpliwieniu, bo dobrze wiedziała, że nie mogła tak po prostu wejść i zabić ich obydwu. Nie mieli pojęcia, czy w środku znajdował się jakiś ukryty przycisk bezpieczeństwa, alarm zwołujący całą hordę strażników. Równie dobrze takim czynem skazałaby całą operację na fiasko.

Ponownie odetchnął, skupiając się teraz całkowicie na nowym planie, który uformował się w jego głowie. Miał siedzieć cicho i nie pomagać, jednak teraz nie potrafił już tego zrobić. Musiała wyjść z tej misji żywa, dopilnuje tego.

Ustawił się, mierząc wprost w głowę mężczyzny na tyle wzburzonego, by nie przejąć się, że stoi w pozycji idealnej do strzału dla każdego dobrego strzelca wyborowego. Gdy już miał go na celowniku, odezwał się do słuchawki:

\- Jeśli jesteś na miejscu, wchodź. Osłaniam cię.

Usłyszał ciche kliknięcie, znak, że przyjęła do wiadomości jego słowa. Nie musiał długo czekać. Drzwi były daleko poza zasięgiem widoku z okna, jednak gdy głowa jego celu poderwała się nagle, wiedział, że weszła do środka – i w tej samej chwili nacisnął spust, a facet w garniaku padł bez życia. Ktoś jednak zdołał usłyszeć pocisk przebijający się przez szkło i wokół budynku zrobił się harmider; większość pobliskich strażników pobiegła do środka, by sprawdzić, co się stało.

\- Czemu jeszcze cię nie widzę? Zwiewaj stamtąd – rozkazał wściekle, szukając wzrokiem kobiecej sylwetki.

Następnych kilkanaście sekund ciągło mu się jak wieczność, gdy serce waliło młotem w piersi, a pociski co rusz wykańczały jakiegoś samotnego strażnika pilnującego terenu wokół domu. Oczyszczał drogę do wyjścia, choć nie miał pojęcia, gdzie może spodziewać się zabójczyni. W końcu ruch na skraju wzroku przyciągnął jego uwagę – wyskoczyła przez okno, rozbijając szkło na drobny mak i lądując w zgrabnym przewrocie. Nie marnowała czasu, od razu podniosła się na nogi i pognała przed siebie, niemal bez wysiłku pozbawiając świadomości strażnika próbującego ją powstrzymać.

Za plecami wył sygnał, wewnątrz budynku rozlegały się wrzaski, a od drogi ucieczki nie oddzielało Eny już nic poza odległością. Wiedziała, że nie musi oglądać się za siebie i na tę myśl uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Dotarła do murku okalającego posiadłość, zauważając dwóch czekających tam na nią mężczyzn. Przełknęła ślinę ciężko i nie marnując czasu na wyciągnie sztyletów, napięła mięśnie przedramion. Dwa cienkie ostrza wysunęły się ze specjalnych mechanizmów. Usłyszała strzał i w ostatniej sekundzie odskoczyła, jednak pocisk prześliznął się po jej ramieniu, zostawiając za sobą pasmo okropnego, piekącego bólu.

Zacisnęła zęby, przeturlała się po ziemi i schowała za pobliskim drzewem. Spojrzała na ostrza, czekając, aż się zbliżą. Za chwilę, jeśli zaraz nie ucieknie, pojawią się koleni strażnicy. Nie miała czasu na cackanie się, nasłuchiwała uważnie i kiedy usłyszała kroki zaledwie metr za sobą, po prawej stronie, wyskoczyła zza drzewa. Wystarczył jeden ślizg i już była przy mężczyźnie; podcięła mu kostkę, a zaraz potem wbiła ostrze w gardło, gdy tylko upadł obok niej. Skoczyła na równe nogi, już nie przejmując się kolejnymi pociskami, które przesunęły się po jej talii i nodze; dopadła drugiego strażnika i poderżnęła mu gardło z cichym warkotem. Wtedy już nic nie dzieliło jej od upragnionego murku i ucieczki z terenów posiadłości.

Wis czekał w umówionym miejscu, z założonymi na piersi rękoma, niecierpliwie wyglądając towarzyszki. Zszedł ze swojego miejsca, gdy tylko zobaczył, że była już niemal przy murku – nie widział ostatnich zdarzeń, więc kiedy zobaczył pokiereszowaną Enę, doskoczył do niej z wściekłością w oczach, dobrze kryjącą równie mocne zmartwienie.

\- Jasna cholera, czy ty nie możesz zrobić niczego dobrze?! Skąd to masz? – Chwycił ją swoją zwykłą dłonią za ramię i przyjrzał się trzem ranom postrzałowym. Na szczęście były płytkie, tylko muśnięcia kul. Jak powstało jedno - wiedział, ale dwa pozostałe…

\- Czekali na mnie, mogło być gorzej – odpowiedziała bez tchu, ciężko oddychając, ale zawadiacki uśmiech już rósł na jej pełnych wargach. – Udało się, Wis – skinął, rozglądając się uważnie i próbując wymyślić, gdzie powinni się udać; musiał szybko opatrzyć te rany – zrobiliśmy to. – dodała niemal szeptem, poprzednie emocje nieco zbladły, niedowierzanie mieszało się z dumą, a jej oczy jakby lśniły wewnętrznym, złotym blaskiem.

Na chwilę przestał obserwować otoczenie i spojrzał na kobietę z dziwną mieszaniną emocji w niebieskich tęczówkach. Wydawała się równocześnie rozpromieniona i zamyślona, buńczuczna, ale zagubiona. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co myśleć, i… patrzyła na niego, z całą tą feerią uczuć. Patrzyła, jakby był kimś dla niej… ważnym. Nie, nie mógł tego widzieć.

\- Chodź. Musimy się gdzieś ukryć, zanim się nie wyleczysz – zarządził, jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej schrypniętym głosem, chwytając niewielką dłoń zabójczyni. Nawet przez materiał rękawiczek czuł to niezwykłe, bijące od niej ciepło. Nie miał odwagi znów spojrzeć w dwukolorowe tęczówki. Ruszył przed siebie, w głowie starając się utrzymać tylko obraz potencjalnego miejsca schronienia.

Na pewno tego nie widział.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Długo trwała przerwa w publikowaniu tu, gdyż niestety straciłam chęci i wenę na to opowiadanie. Mam jeszcze kilka rozdziałów w zanadrzu, więc postanowiłam je wrzucić, co będzie potem, się okaże. Żywię szczerą nadzieję, że wraz ze zbliżającym się Civil War wróci mi i chęć, i motywacja, i je skończę. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za opinie, favy i followy, dzięki Wam zapala się we mnie jeszcze jakaś iskra, by jednak próbować kończenia tego tworu. Zapraszam zatem do czytania i zostawiania komentów, na pewno mi w tym pomogą!]**

 _Rok 1965, Baza Hydry_

Dobrze oświetlone, niemal klaustrofobicznie jasne pomieszczenie zawsze wywoływało dreszcz na jej skórze. Leżąca w gablotach broń była piękna, ale wydawała się niezwykle odległa, jakby nierzeczywista, a wiszący na ścianie kostium straszył swą upiornością nawet, gdy widniał tylko jako kawałek mocnego materiału bez życia. Już raz miała go na sobie; nagrodę za pierwsze, zaliczone zadanie. Musiało jednak minąć znacznie więcej czasu, nim przyzwyczaiła się do widoku w lustrze.

Agenci zniknęli za drzwiami, zostawiając Enę, by mogła w spokoju przygotować się do misji. Od tej chwili radziła sobie sama, całkiem sama.

Z westchnieniem zrzuciła ubrania i chwyciła kombinezon z ciemnoszarego materiału w delikatnie brązowawy wzór, który pozwalał wtapiać się w różnego rodzaju krajobrazy. Gruby, wytrzymały materiał przylegał idealnie do ciała, odpowiednio wzmocniony. Zamek kończył się ponad piersiami, gdzie potem nakładała na siebie i spinała klamrami dwa płaty materiału, jeden węższy i jeden szerszy, sięgające połowy szyi. Brzuch chroniła gorseto-podobna część kostiumu, wzmocniona stalowymi wstawkami, ale nieutrudniająca ruchów, a na niej od talii niemal do bioder znajdował się szeroki pas, pełen wąskich, ostrych jak brzytwa noży do rzucania oraz zabezpieczonych odpowiednio fiolek z truciznami i kilka innych, przydatnych gadżetów. W wysokich do kolan, wzmocnionych podobnie jak gorset butach o miękkiej podeszwie znajdowały się podobne sztylety, nieco tylko dłuższe i starannie ukryte. Do kabur na udach włożyła po samotnym pistolecie, bo chociaż nie używała ich i póki co nigdy nie musiała, różne rzeczy mogły się wydarzyć. Na niemal samym końcu zapięła klamry szelek ze sztyletami pod i nad biustem, odpowiednio regulując ramiona, by nie przekręcały się i znajdowały w odpowiedniej pozycji do wyciągnięcia niezależnie od sytuacji. Później zostały karwasze z wysuwanymi ostrzami, wykonane ze skóry i metalu – świetna ochrona kryjąca zabójczą broń – rękawiczki oraz ostatnia część garderoby. Maska.

Niemal całkiem czarna, z jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi pasmami szarości, które tworzyły na niej obraz jak wyjęty z demonicznej opowieści, miała zarysowane kocio otwory na oczy oraz mniejsze do oddychania przy nozdrzach i ustach. Była tak wykonana, że wyzierały zza niej tylko dwubarwne tęczówki zabójczyni, a okalający ją materiał zasłaniał niemal całą głowę, pozostawiając miejsce tylko na uszy i długi, gruby warkocz. Przebranie zabójcy, które wypalało się ofierze pod powiekami, zanim wyzionęła ducha. Piękny i zarazem przerażający projekt. Miał wzbudzić postrach, zanim przerażony zorientuje się, kto lub co zadało mu śmierć. Musiała przyznać, że działało zatrważająco dobrze.

Nałożyła maskę, póki co tylko przeciągając przez nią gruby warkocz i zostawiając na czubku głowy. Chwyciła rękojeści pięknych, długich sztyletów, delikatnie zakrzywionych na końcach, i niewielki dreszcz przebiegł po jej rękach, docierając aż do kręgosłupa. Coś niezrozumiałego zaczęło szarpać od wewnątrz, torować sobie drogę do umysłu, ostre niczym klingi trzymanej właśnie broni. Ucięła te starania, biorąc głęboki, powolny oddech i wsunęła sztylety do pochew. Wyszła z pomieszczenia, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Chciała już naciągnąć maskę na twarz, jednak dokładnie w tej chwili zobaczyła jak Zimowy Żołnierza zmierza w jej stronę z drugiego końca korytarza. Szybko wrócił. Jak zawsze.

W ręce trzymał karabin, jakby to była nic nieważąca zabawka, a zmierzwione włosy opadały mu wokół twarzy, niemal nakrywając błyszczące ponad maską oczy. Miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła w nich jakiś inny, nieznany błysk, gdy zobaczył wyłaniającą się z pomieszczenia przygotowawczego Enę.

Widok Wisa w mundurze i z maską zawsze wzbudzał zimny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa zabójczyni. Wyglądał równie przerażająco, a zarazem w pewien sposób pięknie, w dość chłodnym, ostrym znaczeniu. Błyszczące w jasnym świetle korytarza ramię naturalnie wzbudzało grozę, mimo to jak zawsze miała ochotę dotknąć gładkiego metalu.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie – stwierdziła, przechodząc w jego stronę kilka kroków. – Jak zwykle niedraśnięty.

\- To się nazywa bycie profesjonalistą, Sinatri – skomentował nieco złośliwie, co uwydatniło się całkiem nieźle w stalowo-niebieskim spojrzeniu.

\- Albo snajperem – odcięła się z uśmiechem.

Kąciki wokół oczu Wisa zmarszczyły się nieco, świadcząc, że pod maską odwzajemnił gest. Nie zdjął jej tylko przez fakt, że kamera w korytarzu mogła to uchwycić. Sinatri przezornie ustawiła się tyłem, by nie mogli dojrzeć twarzy.

\- Masz wrócić w takim samym stanie – oznajmił, tym razem patrząc na zabójczynię poważnie.

\- To słodkie, Wis. Chyba zapominasz, że uczyłam się od najlepszych – mruknęła, a lodowate spojrzenie nieco stopniało.

Wiedziała, że nie będzie się mógł o tym przekonać na własne oczy, chyba że trafi im się niezwykle szczęśliwy przypadek lub zrządzenie losu, iż znów spotkają się w tym samym miejscu. Los jednak rzadko był po ich stronie.

Uśmiech po raz ostatni zabarwił wargi Eny, zanim naciągnęła na twarz maskę i tylko ogniste spojrzenie pozostało jasne za zasłoną mroku. Nie lubił tego widoku. Nie znosił patrzeć na ten bezduszny wyraz zasłony, pod którą kryła się tak ciepła twarz. Ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Musiał pozwolić jej odejść na misję. Pierwszą, przy której nie będzie obecny.

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, mając zamiar minąć go bez słowa, jednak tym razem on nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Uważaj na siebie – zachrypiał cicho pod maską. Ledwie to usłyszała.

\- Wrócę, moja w tym głowa. Spotkamy się, zanim zdążysz się obejrzeć – odpowiedziała zniekształconym przez maskę głosem i zasłoniwszy sobą widok, po raz ostatni musnęła palcami metalową dłoń, gdy mijała go w przejściu.

Całą swoją siłą woli powstrzymał się, by nie podążyć za nią wzrokiem. Nie mógł, nie teraz.

Zanim zdołał zrobić cokolwiek innego wszedł do swojego pomieszczenia przygotowawczego, z którego wyruszył dzień wcześniej. Zaraz po niego przyjdą, teraz nie było czasu na sentymenty.

 _Rok 1966, Misja IV_

Mały motel po środku opuszczonej przez Boga krainie, gdzie kilka kilometrów dzieliło od siebie wszelkie osady ludzkie i w nocy towarzyszyło tylko wycie wilków, zdawał się zapadać sam w sobie. Obskurny, z odłażąca płatami farbą tak z zewnątrz, jak w środku, spory i przysadzisty budek, który posiadał tylko parter oraz migający wściekle neon z hasłem „słodki wypoczynek". Kilka liter już dawno wygasło, tylko dopełniając groteskowego obrazu. O dziwo nawet w takim miejscu czasem brakowało pokoi.

Odwiedzający motel mężczyzna niczym się nie wyróżniał. Przeciętnego wzrostu, wychudzony, z zaniedbaną brodą i twarzą schowaną pod kapeluszem o szerokim rondzie, przywodził nieco na myśl szeryfa z dzikiego zachodu. Wykłócał się jakiś czas o cenę, a potem niezadowolony odszedł w stronę pokoju z numerem siódmym, równie obskurnego co cała reszta. Tutaj nie powinni go znaleźć. Odludzie tak dalekie od miejsca jego ostatniego pobytu, że nikt nie wpadłby, żeby tu szukać. Tak się pocieszał, myśląc o zapewne zawszonej pościeli i zimnej wodzie.

Ledwie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, gdy poczuł chłodny dreszcz na kręgosłupie. Wyszedł zza załomu krótkiego korytarza i odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, a wtedy go dojrzał. Barczystego mężczyznę o zimnym spojrzeniu, siedzącego na materacu. Blask z okna padał na jego ramię i odbijał się od gładkiej powierzchni. Czy tak wyglądała śmierć?

Bez namysłu sięgnął w stronę schowanego pod prochowcem pistoletu, lecz poczuł coś chłodnego i ostrego na gardle.

\- Nie radziłabym, panie Fisher – zamruczał zniekształcony, brzmiący jak kobiecy głos z mocnym, wschodnim akcentem. Paradoksalnie dopiero wtedy poczuł obecność za plecami, ledwie słyszalny oddech na karku i grozę całej sytuacji.

\- Nic wam nie powiem – warknął, choć strach zacisnął mu się żelazną pięścią wokół serca.

Nagłym zrywem pchnął się do przodu, prosto na ostrze, ale nie przewidział, że tego oczekiwała. Broń ledwie zadrasnęła skórę, gdy od razu cofnęła je i z cichym sykiem wskoczyło z powrotem do mechanizmu, lecz tyle wystarczyło. Fisher opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Trucizna w kilka sekund zdołała objąć spory obszar, wywołując paraliżujący ból, ale utrzymując ofiarę w stanie świadomości. Nie była to śmiertelna dawka.

Odsunęła się i wtedy jej miejsce zajął Zimowy Żołnierz, wpakowując w szczękę naukowca kilka mocnych sierpowych, rozcinając wargę i miażdżąc nos, z którego żywo popłynę struga krwi. Nie miał sobie równych w tym temacie. Zadawał ciosy starannie, z wyważoną odpowiednio siłą, by bolało jak diabli, ale ofiara nie traciła przytomności. Pomiędzy jękami bólu mężczyzny zadawał pytania, na które potrzebował odpowiedzi. Krótko, zwięźle i tak chłodno, że ton ten zdawał się przenikać do szpiku kości.

Fisher nigdy nie czuł takiego przerażenia. Kiedy Żołnierz bez problemu złamał jego rękę w kilku miejscach, a ból spotęgował się przez jeszcze płynącą w krwi truciznę, był prawie na skraju złamania się. Prawie, bo poprzysiągł sobie, że nie zdradzi swoich tajemnic. Nie mógł. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co jego eksperymenty mogłyby zdziałać w niepowołanych rękach, tylko że to tak bolało…

\- Gdzie przechowujesz dane? – zapytał po raz kolejny zimny i pozbawiony emocji ton. Przesłuchiwany tylko splunął krwią, chociaż nie miał sił się ruszyć. Oberwał za to wyrwaniem paznokcia, a jego krzyk poniósł się pokoiku. Nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć, zadbali o to.

Kobra – bo takie dostała "imię" po pierwszej, wykonanej robocie – powoli miała dość. Przyglądała się temu bez mrugnięcia okiem, jednak w środku zgrzytała zębami. Rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby jakoś przechylić szalę na ich stronę, ale niczego takiego nie znalazła – póki wzrokiem nie natrafiła na teczkę, upuszczoną przez naukowca po dostaniu się trucizny do jego krwiobiegu.

Podeszła do niej i zamykając się na jęki mężczyzny, zaczęła przeglądać zawartość. Większość stanowiła nic nieznacząca dokumentacja, jednak to w portfelu znalazła cenne informacje. Zdjęcia dwóch córek i żony.

Uderzenia Żołnierza na chwilę umilkły.

\- Masz piękną rodzinę, doktorze Fisher.

Wis zwrócił na nią pytająco uniesioną brew, ale nie ruszył się znad kulącego się pod nim naukowca. Pokazała mu fotografie, lecz na początku zdawał się nie zrozumieć. Chciała ich porwać na zakładników? Torturować na jego oczach? To by zajęło zbyt wiele czasu. Same coraz drastyczniejsze myśli przychodziły mu do głowy, kiedy w końcu zmrużyła powieki, pokręciła głową i sama ruszyła w stronę naukowca.

Uklękła obok drżącej masy mięsa, którą pozostała ich ofiara. Dzikie, pełne bólu tęczówki zwróciły się na jej dwubarwne spojrzenie i wzdrygnął się jeszcze mocniej. Patrzył właśnie w ślepia demona i nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Nie mieszaj ich do tego – spróbował warknąć, ale wyszedł z tego tylko cichy, błagalny jęk.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Torturami mogli nie zdziałać więcej, był oddany swojej sprawie i uparty, odpowiednio przeszkolony – pewnie ciągnęłoby się to wieki, a oni nie mieli dużo czasu. Wystarczająco zmarnowali, próbując go namierzyć. Przymrużyła powieki, obie tęczówki zalśniły złotem.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, doktorze Fisher – powiedziała cicho, niemal kojąco, jednak maska sprawiła, że i tak brzmiała upiornie. – Ale mamy swoje warunki.

Tacy ludzie jak on nie powinni mieć rodziny. Dobrze o tym wiedział, mimo to udało mu się żyć wiele lat szczęśliwie. To głupia chciwość zapędziła go w straszne miejsca.

Wzdrygnął się, czując, jak serce ściska mu się ze zgrozy, a w myślach rośnie panika. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ich skrzywdzili.

\- Nie uwierzę w ani jedno słowo – wycharczał jednak i czuł, jak skazuje siebie i swoją rodzinę na wyrok. Mimo to kobieta przekręciła głowę jakby ze zmieszaniem, choć oczy miała ostre pomimo pięknej poświaty.

\- Proszę jednak przemyśleć moją ofertę, może ona zaoszczędzić kłopotu nam wszystkim.

Nie odpowiedział, kiedy wyjęła zdjęcia, przyglądając się im z ciekawością. Stojący nadal Żołnierz nie poczynił też żadnego ruchu, obserwując Enę uważnie. Wtedy zrobiła coś, czego się nie spodziewali. Zdjęła maskę, nasuwając ją tylko na czubek głowy, by całkowicie odsłonić twarz. Nadal przyglądała się zdjęciom.

\- Widzi pan, doktorze Fisher, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Nasi pracodawcy nie lubią kłopotów, ale też wolą działać po cichu. Mimo to nie mieliby problemu z porwaniem pańskiej rodziny i torturowaniem na pana oczach, doktorze. Nawet po pańskiej śmierci, jeśli nie uzyskaliby odpowiednich informacji – mówiła spokojnie, a Fisher z każdym słowem podupadał na duchu. Widziała to. – Możemy to jednak załatwić inaczej. Pan umrze tak czy siak, tu nie ma złudzeń, ale może też ocalić swą rodzinę, jeśli poda nam informacje, których potrzebujemy. To chyba niezły układ, nie sądzisz, doktorze?

Lśniące złotem oczy zwróciły się na przerażone mężczyzny, a on miał ochotę popłakać się niczym mały chłopczyk. Nie mógł. Nie mógł tego zrobić, ale ona nie dawała mu wyboru.

\- I ostrzegam, jeśli poda nam pan złe informacje, wtedy… Cóż, będziemy zmuszeni oddać pałeczkę naszym pracodawcom. Byłoby szkoda, mają takie piękne twarze…

\- Dobra, dobra! Wygrałaś – zapłakał, ale czuł, jakby mu jakiś ciężar spadł z serca.

Wyśpiewał im wszystko. W końcu i tak eksperymenty nie były nawet skończone, nie miał żadnych konkretnych wniosków, a co z tego, że ktoś nieznany mu mógł potem przez nie cierpieć w bólach? Nieważne, nieważne. Ważne, że umrze, broniąc rodziny - tak, jak powinien.

Zaraz po ostatnim słowie Ena naciągnęła maskę, podcięła mu gardło i nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy w końcu wyzionął ducha. Patrzyła na to zimno, bez emocji, jakby coś wypaliło ją od środka. Wis przyglądał się jej uważnie, jednak nie mogła nic z tego wyczytać, nawet nie próbowała. Wiele słów zostało wtedy niedopowiedzianych, ale tak właśnie miało wyglądać ich życie.

 _Obecnie, baza Shield_

W budynku takim jak ten, gdzie mieściło się i powoli odbudowywało centrum nowych sił wywiadowczych, rzadko panował spokój. Wszędzie krzątali się agenci, w laboratoriach przeprowadzano testy, wydawano rozkazy, składano raporty i trenowano. Baza tętniła życiem i jedynie na najwyższym piętrze z kwaterami dla niezwykłych gości można było od tego na chwilę odpocząć. Aktualnie zamieszkane przez dwie jednostki wydawało się niemal martwe, stanowiąc miły, choć nieco przerażający kontrast dla niższych kondygnacji.

Tej nocy oboje nie mogli spać.

Ena siedziała właśnie w wygodnym, brązowym fotelu, przeglądając folder z ważną dokumentacją, kiedy poczuła czyjąś obecność. Wystarczyłoby podnieść wzrok, by sprawdzić tożsamość przybysza, jednak ona dobrze wiedziała, kto zawitał w progi niewielkiego saloniku. Ze swojego miejsca mogła zobaczyć wszystko – otwarte wejście do kuchni i jej zacienione wnętrze po prawej, rozsuwane drzwi do windy naprzeciw oraz korytarz z obu stron salonu, który to przecinał hol i piętro idealnie w połowie. Przerzuciła stronę, która zaszeleściła przy tym lekko.

\- Problemy ze snem? – zapytała, nawet nie podnosząc przy tym wzroku. Pewnie ledwie dostrzegłaby zarys sylwetki, siedząc przy jedynym źródle światła w całym pomieszczeniu, ale też wolała w ten sposób zapewnić mu nieco więcej swobody.

Wychwyciła delikatne poruszenie na granicy słuchu, a potem nadeszła cicha, ochrypła odpowiedź:

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Skinęła ze zrozumieniem i dopiero wtedy zerknęła, unosząc kąciki warg w niewielkim uśmiechu. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od dresu, stare blizny wokół lśniącego, niemal opalizującego ramienia odcinały się bladością nawet na jego torsie od dawna niemuśniętego słońcem, a splątane, niemal czarne kosmyki okalały w nieładzie zaciśniętą szczękę. Gdy dostrzegła jego gładko ogolone policzki, spojrzenie Eny mimowolnie ociepliło się na ten widok. Musiał to zrobić parę godzin wcześniej po treningu, wyraźnie czuła na nim przyjemny zapach wody kolońskiej, i nie mogła powstrzymać się od rozmyślań, czy dalej robił to tylko brzytwą.

Zamknęła folder, nie przejmując się, że zgubiła ostatnie przeczytane zdanie, i wstała, cały czas pod uważną obserwacją Wisa. Zimne tęczówki śledziły ruchy Eny z taką szczegółowością, że każdy inny pewnie zdążyłby się już speszyć.

\- Chodź, zrobię nam kakao – zaproponowała i podążyła do kuchni, pstrykając włącznik światła. Nagła jasność zmusiła Wisa do chwilowego przerwania obserwacji, lecz zabójczyni wcale się tym nie przejęła. – Ponoć pomaga szybko zasnąć. Możemy przetestować tę teorię, co ty na to? – kontynuowała, po porzuceniu dokumentów na usytuowanym po środku kuchni stole, i w końcu spojrzała z uśmiechem na milczącego towarzysza.

Przez moment wahał się, mierząc jej sylwetkę z pewną dozą podejrzliwością. Kiedy już niemal była pewna, że znajdzie wymówkę i odwróci się, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie jest równie skuteczna, co wszystkie jej podobne – mruknął bezbarwnie, przekroczywszy próg kuchni. Drgnęła, a w dwubarwnych tęczówkach zalśniło rozbawienie.

\- Wezmę to za zgodę.

Nie odpowiedział, lecz Ena tylko zaczęła szukać po półkach odpowiednich ingrediencji – przecież nawet w bazie wojskowej powinni mieć porządne kakao! Bucky w tym czasie podszedł do stołu i przyjrzał się uważnie zamkniętemu folderowi, po czym zerknął na kobiecą postać z niewielkim zaciekawieniem.

\- Dali ci dostęp do swoich informacji już pierwszego dnia?

\- Trochę z nimi pracuję, choć w ukryciu, to fakt. Ale i tak większość jest już w Internecie – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Wolę po prostu papierową wersję, łatwiej wszystko zapamiętać. – Skinął ze zrozumieniem, sam musiał być dobrze obeznany z technologią, jednak w tych aspektach też wolał klasykę. Ena uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, stawiając na blacie wyciągnięte z jednej półki pudełko z ciemnym proszkiem w środku. – Śmiało, zajrzyj, jeśli chcesz. Tylko ostrzegam, że może ci się nie spodobać.

Zmarszczył brwi, trochę pytająco, jednak ciemnowłosa już zwróciła się w stronę lodówki, wyjmując kolejny karton, tym razem z mlekiem. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej go to zirytowało, czy bardziej był wdzięczny, że traktowała go tak zwyczajnie, swobodnie, wręcz w pewnym sensie ignorując; to pozwalało mu nieco się rozluźnić, nawet poczuć pewniej. Mimo to z wahaniem otworzył folder pełen dokumentów dotyczących lat pięćdziesiątych, jak się okazało już na pierwszej stronie. Przejrzał pobieżnie zapisaną kartę, wychwytując słowa takie jak „niezwykła szybkość", „obiekt wpada w dziwny szał" i „niezwykle niebezpieczny", a jego serce na moment stanęło. Czy to…? Odwrócił stronę i zamarł. Spodziewał się własnej twarzy na zdjęciu, ale dostrzegł tylko wykrzywioną w zimnej furii i mocno zmaltretowaną twarz Eny zamkniętej w kriokomorze.

\- To… - zdołał tylko wydusić, zanim zawiódł go własny głos. Wpatrywał się w fotografię, w końcu zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że pozwoliła mu zobaczyć swoje akta i świat zaczął rozmazywać mu się przed oczami.

Zabójczyni odwróciła się od razu zaalarmowana tonem Wisa i nie zdążyła się nawet odezwać, kiedy cierpienie wykrzywiło jego twarz. Potem wszystko wydarzyło się w ułamkach sekund. Zacisnął powieki, unosząc dłonie do głowy, a z otwartych ust zdołał wymknąć się cichy na wpół warkot, na wpół jęk, zanim ból powracających wspomnień nie przygiął dotąd wyprostowanej sylwetki. Ena bez chwili wahania doskoczyła do Wisa, nurkując pod metalową ręką, którą automatycznie wyciągnął i próbował brutalnie odepchnąć. Kolejny, żałośnie bolesny dźwięk opuścił jego gardło, tym razem bardziej przypominając warknięcie. To było niebezpieczne. Cholernie niebezpiecznie, ale nie miała innego wyjścia.

\- Wis!

Prawą dłoń umieściła na tyle głowy Żołnierza, lewą od razu blokując jego zdrową, którą dalej ściskał własną skroń, w razie gdyby jednak zdecydował się na dalszy atak. Na szczęście znieruchomiał, kierowany nabytym przez lata odruchem lub może świadom, że wcale nie chce wyrządzić jej krzywy. Nie wiedziała, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

– Wis, spójrz na mnie. Nie jesteś tam. Jesteś tutaj, ze mną, to tylko wspomnienia – mówiła pewnie, ale delikatnie, niemal nucąc niczym uspokajającą kołysankę. Oparła czoło o jego, na co szarpnął się wściekle, ale nie odsunął. Poczuła jeszcze tylko zaciskającą się na jej boku, zaraz pod ramieniem, metalową dłoń. – Wis, spójrz na mnie. Wyrwij się z tego. Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie – ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały w ustach Eny prawie jak rozkaz, ale podziałały.

Po raz ostatni szarpnął się, nieświadomie przyciągając zabójczynię, i otworzył lodowate, dzikie oczy. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że oderwał rękę od własnej głowy i ułożył na tyle szyi Eny, ściskając nieco, jakby próbował zbliżyć ich jeszcze bardziej, choć nie uczynił w tym kierunku nic więcej. Oddychał ciężko i płytko, a w tęczówkach widniało więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby wyrazić słowami. Przypatrywała mu się uważnie przez cały ten czas. To było niebezpieczne, i to cholernie.

Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie zaczęła gładzić splątane kosmyki palcami. Drgnął na ten niespodziewany ruch i zobaczyła, jak na miejsce bólu oraz furii w stalowe oczy wstępuje zmieszanie. Uniosła wargi niemal w niezauważalnym uśmiechu i tym razem sama przymknęła powieki na krótką chwilę w napływie niewysłowionej ulgi. Odetchnęła cicho, czując, jak zbyt mocny uchwyt metalowej dłoni promieniuje bólem głęboko pod skórę na jej boku, i jakby na zawołanie rozluźnił palce.

\- Ja… - odezwał się łamliwie, tylko by znów głos mógł go zawieść. Chciał się odsunąć, jednak nie pozwoliła mu na to. Nie protestował zbyt mocno.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – mruknęła, dalej gładząc delikatnie ciemne kosmyki i czekając na ten jeden, jedyny decydujący moment.

W bardzo długim, niezdecydowanym i przerywanym ruchu przesunął metalową rękę na plecy zabójczyni, drugą delikatnie umieszczając u nasady szyi, i z przeciągłym westchnieniem pozwolił swojej głowie oprzeć się na czole zabójczyni. Nie musiała sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, że też przymknął powieki. Trwali tak długą chwilę, pogrążeni we własnych myślach, w znajomej, spokojnej atmosferze.

\- Dziękuję – wyszepnął z dziwnym napięciem, jakby miała zaraz obrócić się przeciw niemu. To jedno słowo wypowiedziane w taki sposób bolało i przynosiła ulgę jednocześnie.

\- Nie dziękuj – mruknęła z goryczą w głosie. Wis cofnął nieco twarz, wpatrując się w zabójczynię z podejrzliwie zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Po wydarzeniach w D.C. – pokręciła głową, jakby chcąc coś wyrzucić z myśli – wolę nie wyobrażać sobie, jak bardzo to musiało boleć…

Zacisnął szczękę niby gniewnie, a jednak w lodowatych oczach widziała ślad smutku i bólu, który znała zbyt dobrze. Nie przestała gładzić splątanych kosmyków i delikatnie zacieśniła obejmującą go w pasie rękę. Przymknął powieki, odetchnął, a chwilę potem dojrzała, jak opuszcza nieco ramiona, rozluźniając się. Nie zdążył się odezwać, może nawet wcale nie chciał, kiedy sama podjęła wypowiedź z niemal zablokowanym gardłem.

\- Przeszło mi nawet przez myśl, by cię odszukać.

Podniósł wzrok z zaskoczeniem i… nadzieją? Wolałaby nie widzieć akurat tego w błękitnych tęczówkach. Wszystko, byle nie te iskierki, które łamały jej serce.

\- Więc dlaczego…

-… tego nie zrobiłam? – dokończyła, smutny uśmiech uniósł kąciki warg Eny, w oczach zalśniło odbicie jego poprzednich przeżyć. – Chyba stchórzyłam. Po naszym… ostatnim spotkaniu nie byłam pewna, czego mogłam się spodziewać. I czy nie sprawiłabym ci jeszcze więcej bólu.

Wyprostował się, niezrozumienie i zmieszanie zalśniło w spojrzeniu pod zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co masz namyśli, mówiąc „naszym ostatnim spotkaniu"? – zapytał, czując, jak serce w jego piersi niezrozumiale przyśpiesza. Smutek i uśmiech Eny tylko pogłębiły to uczucie.

\- Kilka lat po mojej ucieczce i upozorowanej śmierci udało ci się mnie odszukać – wyznała, niespotykane ciepło zabrzmiało w kobiecym głosie, a Wis miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś usunął mu grunt pod stopami. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonałeś. Ukrywałam się wtedy w Polsce, bardzo dobrze wszystko zaplanowałam, właściwie nie było szans, by ktokolwiek mnie odnalazł, a jednak tobie się udało…

\- Miałem cię zlikwidować? – zabrzmiał niezwykle zimno, zdystansowanie, nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, ale od razu ją zdemontowała.

\- Tak myślałam i nie byłam gotowa, by znów z tobą walczyć, ale… - zacięła się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem – wyznałeś, że mnie pamiętasz. Nie miałeś wiele czasu. Nie powinieneś tam być, mimo to zostałeś. Po tej nocy już więcej cię nie widziałam.

Choć bardzo pragnął przypomnieć sobie dzień, o którym mówiła, umysł nie chciał z nim współpracować. Próbował szukać w głębi zapomnienia, ale odnajdywał tylko pustkę. Kojącą zazwyczaj nicość, która tym razem przesyłała przez serce igły irytacji. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów na odpowiedź. Jedynym, co kłębiło się teraz w nim niczym wielka, burzowa chmura, były kolejne pytania. Ile więcej przeżyli takich nocy? Ile razy zapominali i odzyskiwali pamięć? Ile stracili? Chciał umieć złożyć słowa w pocieszającym zdaniu, ukoić nie tylko swoją wzburzoną duszę, lecz i szalejący w dwubarwnych oczach sztorm. Tylko że to leżało daleko poza jego zdolnościami.

Widziała to, więc po raz ostatni przesunęła pieszczotliwie dłonią przez ciemne kosmyki, aż na gładki policzek, i rozluźniła objęcia. To jeszcze nie był ten moment. Jeszcze nie przyszedł ich czas.

\- Jutro – powiedziała cicho, kojącym głosem składając niepisaną obietnicę. Czego? Tego jeszcze oboje nie wiedzieli.

Skinął i cofnął ręce z ociąganiem, a wcześniej grzany ciałem zabójczyni tors owionęło chłodne powietrze. Czuł się, jakby coś mu umknęło, ale zignorował to całkowicie. Jutro.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, podejrzliwość z nutą smutku przez sekundę błysnęła w dwubarwnym spojrzeniu, mimo to powstrzymała się od zadawania kolejnych pytań. Zwróciła się w stronę blatu i dziękowała sobie w duchu, że jeszcze nie postawiła mleka na gorącym palniku.

\- To co, wracamy do poprzedniego planu?

\- Możemy spróbować…

Usłyszała jeszcze szelest zamykanego folderu i zaraz potem oboje wzięli się do robienia cudnego, słodkiego płynu. Nie była zaskoczona tym, że został i nawet chciał, by pokazała mu, jak wygląda tak trywialny proces robienia kakao. W takim momencie każda aktywność wydawała się dobra, byle tylko czymś zająć myśli. Rozumiała to. Przechodzili przez ten proces już nie raz, a jednak zawsze czuła wtedy, jak żal i zimna furia zaczynają wiercić sobie drogę do jej serca i umysłu, niczym robak przeżerający się przez słodki miąższ jabłka. Dlatego równie chętnie dotrzymała mu towarzystwa, pokazała i odpowiadała na pytania. Byle tylko nie myśleć o tym, nie czuć. Znów na chwilę zapomnieć…


End file.
